Harry Potter Y El Torneo De Las Siete Varitas
by Fan Adicta Fiction
Summary: Ginny se fue despues del incidente con la camara de los secretos, ahora regresa con quien el trio de oro menos espera y rodeada de misterios y secretos... Acompañen a Hogwarts a descubrir que es lo que ocultan y a vivir la emocion de un nuevo Torneo en... Harry Potter y El Torneo De Las Siete Varitas.
1. El Recuento de los Daños

HARRY POTTER Y EL TORNEO DE LAS SIETE VARITAS

Capítulo 1: el recuento de los daños

Harry Potter no me pertenece solo la mayor parte de la trama

Harry Potter estaba en la estación de King Kross esperando la partida del tren que lo llevaría de regreso a Howarts después de las vacaciones de verano, un verano al que él consideraba uno de los más felices de su vida, ese verano solo había pasado un par de semanas en casa de los Dursley donde lo consideraban un anormal solo por ser un mago, si Harry Potter era un mago y uno muy famoso conocido por sobrevivir a la maldición asesina y por derrotar, con tan solo un año de edad al mago tenebroso Lord Voldemort el mismo día en el que Voldemort asesinara a sus padres, razón por la cual Harry vivía con sus tíos los cuales le ocultaron que él era un mago hasta los once años cuando recibió la carta de Howarts, la escuela de magia y hechicería a la que ahora se dirigía, de la propia mano de Hagrid el guarda bosques de Howarts, desgraciadamente Lord Voldemort había regresado hace 2 años durante el Torneo de los Tres Magos y Harry lo sabía muy bien pues el mismo vio como volvía, además de que el año pasado se había enfrentado a él junto a sus amigos Ron, Hermione, Neville y Luna en el Ministerio de Magia, recordaba muy bien ese día, la visión que tuvo donde vio a su padrino Sirius Black siendo torturado en el departamento de misterios por Lord Voldemort, como escaparon de Dolores Umbridge en ese tiempo directora de Howarts, como fueron hasta Londres en Thestrals, unas criaturas mágicas las cuales solo puedes ver si has visto morir a alguien, la pelea con los Mortifagos por la profecía, la llegada de la Orden del Fénix, ese aterrador momento en el que creyó a Sirius muerto, el duelo de Voldemort y Dumbledore, a Voldemort entrando en él y el peleando resistiendo, a Dumbledore diciéndole lo que decía esa profecía: el Harry Potter tenía que derrotar a Lord Voldemort pues "ningún de los dos puede vivir si el otro sobrevive", decía esta después de que el ministerio declarara inocente a su padrino gracias al testimonio de Dumbledore y otros más que habían visto a Colagusano en el departamento de misterios, Harry había creído que dejaría la casa de sus tíos para vivir con Sirius pero esto no fue así, el mismo Sirius, junto con Remus Lupin y Dumbledore le explicaron el encantamiento echo gracias al sacrificio de su madre y después de mucho discutir un resignado Harry Potter volvió a la casa de los Dursley, pero poco después de su llegada y antes de su cumpleaños Sirius lo había ido a buscar y ambos pasaron el resto del verano juntos en una casa que Sirius compro para ellos y Remus. Un grito femenino seco a Harry de sus pensamientos, sus mejores amigos se dirigían a él a toda prisa y al instante el ojiverde se vio envuelto en los brazos de su amiga castaña, momentos después se dirigieron los tres a buscar un vagón vacío mientras el pelirrojo y la castaña atosigaban a su amigo peli azabache con preguntas acerca de su verano.

Harry ya en un vagón del expreso a Howarts, escuchaba otra de las tantas discusiones de estos

-...Y además eres un tonto, Ronald- decía Hermione

-tu eres una mandona, Hermione- respondió Ron, rodando los ojos

-yo no soy mandona, Ronald- contesto Hermione, fulminando con la mirada a Ron -además- continuo Hermione –yo no lo atosigo solo me preocupo por el ¿verdad, Harry?- Ron bufo y Hermione fijo su vista en Harry

-¿cómo te sientes, Harry?- pregunto Hermione, Harry rodo los ojos

-bien- gruño como respuesta

-¿y cómo estuvo la inauguración de Sortilegios Weasley, Ron?- pregunto Harry, Hermione bufo, Ron hizo una mueca

-estuvo bien, muy divertido, como todo lo que organizan los gemelos - Harry sonrió -claro que si hubieran ido lo podrían haber visto ustedes mismos- a pesar de que Harry y Hermione avían sido invitados por los propios gemelos ninguno quiso asistir, Hermione porque tenía mucho que estudiar y Harry porque Dumbledore se lo había prohibido, claro que el no hizo nada para impedirlo pues tenía mucho en que pensar y además no quería perder ningún momento con su padrino

- no otra vez Ron, deja de reclamarnos eso quieres- respondió Hermione, aunque no lo digiera Harry estaba de acuerdo con ella

-es que... no puedo creer que no hayan ido si hasta Percy fue- respondió Ron

-¿ya se reconcilio con ustedes?- pregunto Harry

-ya nos pidió perdón, y mis padres lo aceptaron pero nosotros aun no estamos del todo convencidos sobre todo los gemelos y yo- contesto Ron-estuvo toda la familia Weasley, solo... solo faltaron ustedes dos- Hermione y Harry sonrieron al verse incluidos en la familia Weasley

-no exageres, Ron- dijo Hermione con una pequeña sonrisa, al parecer ya no estaba enojada

-pues te equivocas, Hermione, estaba toda- de pronto Ron parecía triste -hasta Ginny se dignó a ir- agrego Ron en un suspiro, Harry y Hermione intercambiaron miradas, Harry tenia recuerdos vagos sobre Ginny, la hermana menor de Ron, pero si algo recordaba era que Ginny había abierto la cámara de los secretos en su primer año engañada por Lord Voldemort, también recordaba que Ron le platico, enojado, que su hermana se cambiaría de colegio además también tenía un recuerdo de una niña pelirroja con la cara poblada de pecas metiendo el codo en el plato de la mantequilla

-¿Ginny vino a la inauguración Ron?- pregunto Hermione, Ron solo asintió con la cabeza -¿y cuál es el problema?- volvió a preguntar Hermione

-es que... Hermione...- Ron suspiro -¿ustedes saben cuántas veces la eh visto desde que se fue de Howarts?- pregunto Ron, Harry y Hermione negaron con la cabeza -2 veces en casi 4 años, al parecer en ese colegio al que va no solo te puedes quedar en las vacaciones de navidad sino todas las vacaciones, el primer año dijo que era para integrarse así que no fue más que para navidad, solo vino y por su boleto para el mundial de Quidditch, se peleó con mama y se fue dijo que iría con unas compañeras del colegio, casi no escribe y el año pasado quería venir pata navidad pero mama le dijo que no, por lo de la orden del fénix, por supuesto que Ginny se enojó, los gemelos le escribieron pidiéndole que viniera y se presentó directo a la tienda, no sé cómo supo pero está enterada de lo de la Orden...nos reclamó, se peleó con mama y se fue… Y yo no dejo de pensar que se fue por mi culpa- término Ron Hermione negó enérgicamente

-sabes que ella se fue por que tenía miedo, por lo de la cámara, Ron-Dijo Hermione, Ron suspiro

-saben antes de que entráramos a Howarts, Ginny y yo éramos los mejores amigos pero... Aquí en Howarts la olvide si no la hubiera apartado nada de esto hubiera pasado, ella estaría aquí y no en esa escuela llena de sufrimientos- en ese momento Harry se dio cuenta de lo mucho que Ron sufrió por la partida de su hermana, eso tenía que agregárselo a la interminable lista de cosas que Voldemort hizo, que dañaron a las personas que él quería.

/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/

¡Hola! Este es mi primer Fiction en esta página, espero les guste.

Dejen sus comentarios….

Fanny


	2. Cuatro Chicas En Mi Pensamiento

**HARRY POTTER Y EL TORNEO DE LAS SIETE VARITAS**

**Disclaimer: ni Harry Potter ni sus personajes me pertenecen solo la trama. **

Capítulo 2: Cuatro chicas en mi pensamiento

Cuando el Trio de oro bajaron del expreso todavía pensaban en lo sucedido con Ginny, cuando llegaron a los carruajes se toparon con Luna y Neville que estaban por subir a uno

-hola ¿podemos ir con ustedes?- pregunto Hermione con una sonrisa a la que Luna y Neville respondieron mientras asentían

-Luna ¿qué te paso?-en ese momento Hermione y Harry se percataron de que Luna tenía la túnica llena de tierra

-no es nada Ron estoy bien- respondió Luna sin quitar su mirada soñadora

-Cho Chang la empujo y Luna se cayó-dijo Neville, Hermione bufo y Ron frunció el ceño mientras Harry solo veía a Luna, Cho Chang era una Ravenclaw de la con la cual Harry tuvo su primer beso y una cita que resulto desastrosa a causa de los celos de esta hacia Hermione

-¿es verdad Luna?- pregunto Harry sorprendido, Luna asintió con la cabeza

-lo siento Harry- Dijo Luna enviándole una mirada culpable a el de la cicatriz

-¿por qué te disculpas, Luna?- pregunto Hermione levantando una ceja

-Bueno, es que Harry es novio de Cho y esto no le ha de caer muy bien que digamos- Respondió Luna con esa sinceridad que la caracteriza siempre

-estas equivocada Luna, Cho no es mi novia... en realidad nunca lo fue- aclaro Harry

-qué extraño, todos en el ED pensábamos que eran novios- menciono Neville un poco pensativo -por otro lado me da mucho gusto por ti- concluyo este con una pequeña sonrisa

-¿por qué dices eso Neville?-pregunto Ron

-Cho Chang no es una buena persona- contesto Luna seria

-¿por qué dices eso, Luna?- pregunto Hermione, algo que también se preguntaba Harry

-¿por qué no nos subimos a el carruaje y ahí nos cuentan?- sugirió Ron, a lo que todos estuvieron de acuerdo y subieron al carruaje tirado por Thestrals y ya sentados Hermione volvió a preguntar lo mismo a Luna

-Cho solo es una interesada- respondió Luna, sorprendiendo a el Trio- por eso anduvo con Cedric Diggory- a Harry le recorrió un escalofrió al recordar a Cedric, aun tenia pesadillas recordando su muerte

-eso no tiene sentido Luna, si así fuera cuando Harry le pidió ir con él al baile del Torne de los Tres Magos hubiera ido con él en lugar de con Cedric, Harry era más famoso que el- dijo Hermione

-bueno en ese momento Harry no era muy popular que digamos, Hermione, además en comparación con Diggory, Harry no tenía oportunidad de ganar el Torneo de los Tres Magos... recuerdan las palabras del profesor Dumbledore "al ganador la gloria eterna le espera"- respondió esta vez Neville

-además no sé si sepan ¿cómo se conocieron Cedric y Cho?- pregunto Luna, a lo que ellos negaron -bueno, pues... a Cedric le gustaba una chica de Ravenclaw menor que él y Cho, pero cuando Cedric se convirtió en uno de los campeones, Cho empezó a interesarse en él y como este no le hacía caso, al parecer le conto algo sobre esta chica que al parecer lo decepciono mucho pues Cedric dias después invito al baile a Cho, aunque la misma noche del baile la vieron besarse con un Slytherin-termino Luna dejando pensando a todos por lo que quedaba de camino hasta Hogwarts, y a un Harry preguntándose de quien había estado enamorado, si es que a lo que sentía por Cho se le podía llamar así.

Al llegar a Howarts los cinco chicos venían demasiado pensativos, Harry no creería lo que le acababan de contar si quien se lo contara no hubieran sido Luna y Neville.

Después de que la selección terminara y el banquete empezara la plática de todos se sumió en los resultados de los TIMOS, tanto a Harry como a Ron, Hermione y Neville les había ido muy bien sobre todo en DCAO y en el caso de Neville en herbologia

-oye, Neville, Luna... ¿cómo sabe lo de Cho y el Slytherin?- pregunto Hermione-recuerdo que Luna estaba en tercero pero fue contigo, ¿no?-volvió a preguntar Hermione, y Neville comenzó a toser descontroladamente

-bueno... Luna y yo los vimos, recuerdo que ella había ido al baño pero se tardaba mucho así que fui a esperarla en los jardines, ahí había otra chica de Slytherin al parecer era la pareja del chico con el que Cho se estaba besando, después llego Luna, ninguno de los tres supo que los habíamos visto-contesto Neville un poco incomodo

-¿y quién era la chica, Neville?- pregunto Ron con la boca llena de pollo

-pues...-Neville suspiro -era... Astoria Greengrass si me lo preguntan es la única Slytherin decente- contesto enviándole una mirada a la mesa de Slytherin donde estaba sentada una chica de cabellos castaños casi rubios y ojos esmeralda que discutía con otra alumna de Slytherin que el trio de oro identifico como Pansy Parkinson.

-francamente, Neville, dudo mucho que haiga un Slytherin que valga la pena- comento Harry a lo que Ron asintió

-pues ella sí... al parecer sus padres la iban a mandar a Beauxbatons pero cambiaron de parecer y la enviaron aquí, es la hermana menor de Daphne Greengrass ¿la ubican?- los tres Gryffindor asintieron, pues era de su misma edad y muy cercana a Malfoy y sus gorilas.

-pues Astoria se la vive con todos menos con los Slytherin, y muchísimo menos con Malfoy y su pandilla... a y detesta a Malfoy no lo traga- completo Neville mientras aparecían los postres

-¿y tú has tratado con ella, Nev?- pregunto Hermione

-el año pasado, en el expreso, mientras íbanos a casa me la tope en un pasillo y me pregunto si yo estaba en el ED, yo le dije que sí y ella me reclamo por no haberla invitado a participar y termino diciendo que aún quedaba dos o tres Slytherin decentes- finalizo Neville dejando sorprendidos a los tres leones

-bueno, creo que aparte de ella no hay otro Slytherin decente- dijo Ron sirviéndose mas pastel de melaza

-Oye Neville y tú sabes ¿quién era la chica de la que estaba enamorado Cedric?-pregunto Hermione, a lo que Neville solo frunció el ceño

-pues en realidad eso solo lo sabe Cho... a y Marietta Edgecombe que fue la que nos contó como empezaron a salir Cedric y Cho- dijo Neville viendo a la mesa de profesores

-MARIETTA- pregunto el trio sorprendidos

-si... bueno no a mí el año pasado después del partido de Gryffindor contra Ravenclaw se le paso la Hidromiel y se puso a ventilar todos los secretos de Cho pero esta la callo antes de que digiera quien era la chica misteriosa- concluyo Neville, Harry recordaba ese partido, aunque no lo pudo jugar por el castigo de Umbridge, fue remplazado por Demelza Robins quien atrapo la snitch gracias a que una bludger tumbo a Cho de su escoba, en ese momento los postres desaparecían dando por finalizado el banquete, mientras el profesor Dumbledore se ponía de pie para dar su discurso de todos los años dando por finalizada la plática del cuarteto y dejando a cierto Potter más pensativo recordando Ginny Weasley, la hermana de su mejor amigo, a la chica misterios, de la cual su difunto compañero Cedric Diggory, el Astoria Greengrass, la única Slytherin decente y en Cho Chang de la cual estaba descubriendo muchas cosas y no precisamente buenas.

/2/2/2/2/2/2/2/2/2/2/2/2/2/2/2/2/2/2/2/2/2/2/2/2/2/2/2/2/2/2/2/2/2/2/2/2/2/2/2/2/2/2/2/2/2/

**¡Hola! Yo de nuevo, actualizando esta historia, no sé si se habrán dado cuenta pero en una parte del capítulo anterior cambie la R por la T y me disculpo por ello, pero la verdad lo subí sin checarlo y ahí están las consecuencias, además creo que siendo mi primer historia se me perdona jajajajaja **

**Alas De Fuego: **ya leí el summary y si es cierto me quedo muy misterioso pero es que así es la historia y en cuanto a Ginny y la intriga que te deje la resolveré a lo largo de la historia, gracias por darle una oportunidad a esta historia

_**Fanny**_


	3. El Discurso de Dombuldore

**HARRY POTTER Y EL TORNEO DE LAS SIETE VARITAS**

**Disclaimer: ni Harry Potter ni sus personajes me pertenecen solo la trama.**

**Este FanFiction es inspirado en las**** películas ****e Harry Potter. **

**Capítulo 3: El discurso de Dumbledore **

-Hoy un nuevo año comienza-empezó Dumbledore- y debo decirles que este será un año muy ajetreado...- todos se mostraron interesados con la declaración de Dumbledore, -como ustedes saben hace 3 años en nuestro colegio se llevó a cabo el Torneo de los Tres Magos, en este, participaron tres colegios, Hogwarts, Durmstrang y Beauxbatons- a Harry las palabras de Dumbledore le traían amargos recuerdos de su cuarto año en Hogwarts y más aun con lo que ahora sabia de Cho -pues este año Durmstrang y Beauxbatons vuelven a Hogwarts- apenas Dumbledore termino la oración los murmullos empezaron

-Que quera decir Dumbledore? No estarán pensando en hacer otro Torneo o ¿sí?- pregunto Hermione

-lo dudo después de lo que paso en el último- respondió Neville

-¿entonces, a que vienen?- pregunto Ron pero antes de que lograran responder el profesor Dumbledore silencio a todos y continuo

-No este no será otro Torneo de los Tres Magos, nuestro colegio este año será el hogar de no solo Beauxbatons, Durmstrang y por supuesto el suyo, sino el de tres colegios más- dijo Dumbledore dando pie de nuevo a murmuraciones

-eso no es peligroso- comento Harry claramente preocupado a sus amigos en la mesa de Gryffindor

-pero más importante aún ¿a qué vienen?- pregunto Hermione, Dumbledore callo a todos amplificando su voz con un hechizo

-tengo el honor de anunciar que este año se llevara en nuestro colegio el Torneo de las Siete Varitas- declaro el director de Hogwarts y como si se hubieran puesto de acuerdo todo el colegio se quedó en silencio impresionado para después gritar al unísono un sonoro "QUE"

-este torneo lleva años sin realizarse, pero sin duda ayudara a limar asperezas que el Torneo de los Tres Magos dejo-

-¿asperezas? ¿A qué se refiere? Un alumno murió no puede estar pensando en hacer de nuevo otro torneo- pregunto Harry nervioso, pero ninguno de sus amigos supo contestar

-este torneo tiene algunas diferencias que el del Torneo de los Tres Magos- comenzó Dumbledore callando a todo el alumnado- en este colegio participaran seis colegios, las reglas son simples solo habrá 19 concursantes de cada escuela, es importante aclarar que todos los concursantes tendrán que ser de 4to a 7mo año, a los 19 elegidos se les aplicara una serie de pruebas especialmente diseñadas y en las que no habrá peligro de muerte- Dumbledore dio tiempo a que los alumnos asimilaran la información y prosiguió – habrá cinco representantes de cada colegio que no solo escogerán a los alumnos participantes de nuestro colegio sino que también los asesoraran y pondrán algunas de las pruebas de este torneo, los cinco representantes serán cuatro profesores y por supuesto el director de dicha institución, el colegio ganador recibirá una jugosa donación y a los 19 alumnos representantes no solo les darán una cámara en Gringotts con el suficiente oro como para no pasar hambre en lo que les quede de vida sino además serán exentados de los EXTASIS y TIMOS respectivamente- finalizo Dumbledore ante la entusiasmada mirada de sus alumnos quienes después de pasar el shock que la noticia dejo se mostraban atraídos ante la idea de ser exentados en los TIMOS y EXTASIS aunque por supuesto no faltaba quien se sentía desilusionado por no poder concursar o, en el caso de Hermione, por la idea de no poder hacer los exámenes

-los 19 participantes serán elegidos por los cuatro profesores y por supuesto por mí- en cuanto Dumbledore termino su afirmación el Gran Comedor se llenó de murmuraciones acerca de quiénes serían los profesores elegidos, aunque muchos sospechaban serían los jefes de las casas

-los cuatro profesores de serán Minerva McGonagall, Severus Snape, Rubeus Hagrid y…- todo mundo estaba expectante al último nombre y un poco contrariado de que el jefe de la casa de Ravenclaw ni la el de Hufflepuff fueran elegidos-… su nuevo profesor de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras- termino dejando intrigado a todo mundo que inmediatamente miraron hacia la silla que le pertenecería al nuevo profesor de DCAO, la cual se encontraba vacía sorprendiendo a todo mundo pues no habían notado su ausencia, al instante todos miraron a Dumbledore, quien les sonreía cual niño después de una travesura, expectantes

-su nuevo profesor está un poco retrasado pero creo que ya llego… Filtch agá pasar a nuestro nuevo profesor- el conserje de Hogwarts se dirigió a las puertas del GC visiblemente malhumorado, lo cual a nadie se le hizo extraño, y abrió las puertas haciendo una sea a quien sería su nuevo profesor por ese año, al entrar todo mundo se mostró impresionado, pero nadie más que el trio de oro…

/3/3/3/3/3/3/3/3/3/3/3/3/3/3/3/3/3/3/3/3/3/3/3/3/3/3/3/3/3/3/3/3/3/3/3/3/3/3/3/3/3/3/3/3/3/

**Hola, volví perdonen la tardanza pero es que mi hermana acaba de tener a su bebe y agregándole la escuela estuve muy ocupada, pero no se preocupen que este Fic va pa' largo y me comprometo a terminarlo… hagan sus apuestas quien será el nuevo profesor y como adelanto les digo que ya mero se revelara el nombre de una de las personas que acompañara a Ginny en su regreso solo les digo que viene a marcar la vida de cierto Longbottom y quizás no de una manera positiva, venida de una familia que le ha causado el mayor de sus dolores ¿Quién será?**

**Alas De Fuego:** jajaja lo siento así de confundida estaba yo pero cuando intente actualizar la historia jajaja primero batalle mucho pero lo logre y me salió con que subí el mismo, así que lo borre y mira si batalle pero por fin pude subir el correcto, por otro lado, que bueno que te gusto el capítulo y yo también detesto a Cho sobre todo en las películas donde sale tan santita aggg no la trago y contestando a tus preguntas, si yo calculo que en unos tres o cuatro capítulos llega Ginny y con quien vendrá como en dos capítulos se descubre la primera de sus acompañantes, a ver si adivinas quienes son sus padres, porque el personaje lo cree yo, y más adelante descubrirás quien más la acompaña

**HARRYSEX: **en este capítulo se contesta tu duda, si habrá otro torneo, me costó mucho decidir el titulo para esta historia, pues tenía otro pero pensé "no si le pones ese titulo lo luego van a saber a qué colegio va Ginny" así que lo cambie, y no faltan como cuatro capítulos para que salga Ginny y como en tres capítulos sale por que cambiaron a Ginny de colegio aunque una de las principales fue lo sucedido con la cámara de los secretos y lo de que los capítulos son muy cortos es porque apenas comenzamos pero a medida que la historia avance también lo largo de los capítulos.

**Dudas, halagos, criticas, tomatazos, avadas y crucios en un Review abajo plis.**

**Fanny**


	4. Una Charla Con El Director

**HARRY POTTER Y EL TORNEO DE LAS SIETE VARITAS**

**Disclaimer: ni Harry Potter ni sus personajes me pertenecen solo la trama.**

**Este FanFiction es inspirado en las ****películas**** de Harry Potter**.

**Capítulo 4: Una Charla con el Director**

El conserje de Hogwarts se dirigió a las puertas del GC visiblemente malhumorado, lo cual a nadie se le hizo extraño, y abrió las puertas haciendo una señal a quien sería su nuevo profesor por ese año, al entrar todo mundo se mostró impresionado, pero nadie más que el trio de oro…

Por las puertas del GC iba entrando un sonriente Sirius Black que al pasar junto a su ahijado y sus amigos les guiño un ojo, aun con su sonrisa

-Sirius, bienvenido a Hogwarts- dijo Dumbledore

-gracias, profesor es bueno volver a este lugar que tan buenos recuerdos me trae- contesto Sirius sentándose en su lugar y mirando todo anhelante

-volviendo a el asunto del torneo, en este año no solo veremos las materias correspondientes a nuestro colegio sino también al de nuestros visitantes, ahora supongo que querrán saber que colegios nos visitaran ¿no es así?- todo mundo asintió expectante

-bien los colegios participantes serán por supuesto el Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería- todo mundo aplaudió al ser nombrado su colegio –la Academia de Magia Beauxbatons, el Instituto Durmstrang, el Instituto Dimitrie, el Colegio Tantum Mundare y la Academia Santinny- termino con entusiasmó, pero tanto en la mesa de los leones como en la de las serpientes había un pelirrojo y un rubio, respectivamente, que no aplaudían al contrario estaban pálidos y con la mirada perdida hasta que una sonrisa surco el rostro del rubio mientras que el pelirrojo seguía igual de pálido logrando preocupar a sus amigos

-Ron ¿Qué te pasa?- pregunto Hermione preocupada pero este seguía con su mirada perdida en un punto indefinido

-a lo mejor solo está preocupado por lo del torneo- menciono Neville poco convencido, pero el estado de Ron no mejoro en lo que quedo del discurso de Dumbledore en el que dio sus acostumbradas advertencias sobre el no entrar al bosque prohibido y el que estaban prohibidos los artículos de Sortilegios Weasley, además de anunciar que el torneo daba inicio el 1 de octubre mismo día en el que llegaban los cinco colegios visitantes. Terminado el banquete Harry se dirigió al despacho de Dumbledore, a pedido de este mismo, cuando llego ante la gárgola que custodiaba la entrada del despacho dijo la contraseña y entro encontrándose a Dumbledore platicando con los retratos de los ex directores

- Harry, gracias por venir, toma asiento- pidió Dumbledore, Harry lo obedeció y se sentó en la silla frente a su escritorio –sé que este año será muy difícil para ti, sobre todo si eres elegido papa participar en el torneo, pero esperaba que pudieras tener un poco de tiempo para tener unas cuantas clases con este viejo- Harry lo miro sorprendido

-¿tener clases particulares con usted, profesor?- pregunto extrañado

-así es Harry, ahora que sabes la profecía debes estar preparado para lo que se avecina- contesto el director de Hogwarts disminuyendo un poco el brillo de sus ojos

-profesor ¿Qué es eso del torneo? ¿No es arriesgado? Qué tal que muere alguien más- pregunto el ojiverde preocupado

-como ya lo dije Harry, este será un torne muy diferente al de el de los Tres Magos, en ese caso cuatro, y te aseguro que habrá mucha seguridad en este Torneo para asegurarnos de que nadie salga lastimado, por lo menos no de manera que su vida corra peligro, y los profesores son de mi entera confianza- Harry dudaba que el profesor Snape fuera una persona en quien se podría confiar –además Voldemort no se atreverá a atacar Hogwarts con tantas personas en él y sobre todo magos tan poderosos- finalizo con mucha seguridad

-profesor, Karkarov era un mortifago ¿qué le asegura que él no lo traicionara?- esa duda era una de las cosas que más intrigaba a Harry

- te aseguro que Karkarov es uno de los más interesados en ser resguardado por Hogwarts, Harry- respondió el director de Hogwarts –debes saber Harry que Voldemort ha empezado a actuar, empezó a matar a quienes antes eran sus sirvientes y le dieron la espalda o a quien no acudió en año pasado al llamado de la marca tenebrosa- Dumbledore se había puesto serio en ese tema

-¿Qué quiere decir? ¿A quién mato?- pregunto Potter intrigado

-hace poco atacaron el pueblo cercano a la Academia Santinny, murió una de sus profesoras, el profesor Snape fue al entierro y el director de Santinny lo puso sobre aviso, siendo el un ex mortifago que le dio la espalda a Voldemort tras su caída- contesto Dumbledore aun preocupado- con el de vuelta, Harry, todos estamos en peligro, solo me queda decirte que trates de no meterte en demasiados problemas este año, yo te avisare cuando tienes que venir a las clases y te pediría Harry que mantuvieras esto en secreto, aunque claro no te impediré contárselo a él joven Weasley y la señorita Granger, y espero que te haya agradado la sorpresa de tu nuevo profesor de DCAO y antes de que te vayas me gustaría entregarte esto Felicidades- se despidió Dumbledore dejando en el escritorio un objeto que Harry no logro identificar, Harry lo tomo y sorprendido observo que era la insignia que lo reconocía como el nuevo capitán de Quidditch, Harry observo sorprendido a su mentor

-Profesor, gracias y claro que me agrado, Buenas noches- contesto dirigiéndose a la puerta ansioso de contarle a sus amigos su charla con Dumbledore

-Buenas noches, Harry- respondió antes de que la puerta se cerrara a espaldas de su alumno peli azabache dejando al director de Hogwarts solo con los retratos de sus antecesores

-espero que esto funcione, Antonelli- murmuro con voz cansina…. /4/4/4/4/4/4/4/4/4/4/4/4/4/4/4/4/4/4/4/4/4/4/4/4/4/4/4/4/4/4/4/4/4/4/4/4/4/4/4/4/4/

**Hola de nuevo, me dieron el día libre por el día de muertos y decidí actualizar, espero que este capítulo les agrade, como pueden ver incluiré algunos de los detalles del Príncipe Mestizo… no tengo nada más que agregar más que aquí les doy pistas sobre dos de las acompañantes de Ginny además de que se habla de los padres de estas, piénsele y no sean malos y ya que se pasaron hasta aquí para leer el capítulo déjenme un Review y actualizo con ellos ya tengo el capítulo siguiente casi listo…**

**Gracias por leerme…**

_**Fanny**_


	5. Los 19 ¿Afortunados o Condenados?

**HARRY POTTER Y EL TORNEO DE LAS SIETE VARITAS**

**Disclaimer: ni Harry Potter ni sus personajes me pertenecen solo la trama.**

**Este FanFiction es inspirado en las ****películas**** de Harry Potter**.

**Capítulo 5: Los 19 Afortunados o ¿Condedados?**

Había pasado tres semanas desde su charla con Dumbledore y aún no había tenido ninguna clase con Dumbledore, Ron seguía tan extraño como en el final del banquete y cada vez que le preguntaban qué le ocurría este se mostraba esquivo y nervioso, por lo que las peleas de Ron y Hermione aumentaron, y como siempre Harry terminaba en medio de sus peleas, lo cual lo mantenía sumamente irritado, otro que se mostraba sumamente nervioso era Neville pero nadie sabía por qué pues, al igual que Ron, se negaba a hablar. Por otro lado los profesores se habían vuelto más estrictos que nunca, al punto de que McGonagall competía con Snape para ver quien daba la clase más horrible y les dejaba más deberes, aunque al principio el trio de oro pensó que las clases de Sirius serian divertidas y entretenidas, al final de su primera semana de clases se dieron cuenta del error en el que estaban, no era que sus clases fueran malas, pero el pobre Black tenía que pagar por la incompetencia de los anteriores profesores de la materia ya que, a excepción de Remus, sus antecesores les habían enseñado prácticamente nada, ese día Dumbledore anunciaría los 19 participantes del torneo, por lo que todo el alumnado y los profesores se encontraban en el GC esperando el veredicto de su director, tanto Harry como Hermione rezaban para que no fueran escogidos, el primero porque no se quería verse envuelto en otro Torneo llámese De los Tres Magos o De las Siete Varitas y la segunda porque no quería ser exentada en los EXTASIS, mientras que el Weasley se mostraba indeciso, primero negaba fervientemente el querer participar, pero poco después afirmo el querer ser elegido como participante y desde entonces cambiaba constantemente de decisión. Por otro lado, el Quidditch estaba varado hasta que se anunciara los participantes del torneo, ya que de nada le servía a Harry ser el nuevo capitán del equipo, si no era elegido como participante no podría jugar Quidditch ya que una de las categorías del torneo era el deporte y por lo tanto el Quidditch así que Harry no podría ejercer como capitán, como dios manda, hasta el año siguiente. Dumbledore se puso de pie

-bien, hoy es el día, hoy anunciare quienes representara a Hogwarts en el Torneo de las Siete Varitas, deben de tener claro que a pesar de que este torneo dista mucho de ser como el Torneo de las Tres Magos, será difícil y habrá riesgos, cada jefe de casa anunciara los participantes de su casa- al momento de que Dumbledore termino su discurso Filius Flitwick se puso de pie

-Los participantes de Ravenclaw son, Padma Patil, Lisa Turpin, Terry Boot, Roger Davies y Luna Lovgood- hablo con su voz chillona, uno a uno, los nombrados fueron poniéndose de pie y entrando a la pequeña habitación adjunta al GC

-no puedo creerlo, Luna va a participar- murmuro Hermione y no era la única impresionada ante la decisión

-Luna es muy inteligente, solo que no teme decir lo que piensa ni a mostrarse como realmente es, por eso muchos la juzgan- respondió Neville un poco molesto por las murmuraciones. Pomona Sprout se puso de pie callando a los que murmuraban

- los alumnos elegidos de Hufflepuff son: Hannah Abbot, Susan Bons, Ernie Macmillan y Juctin Flyn-Fletcher- cuando termino de hablar tomo de nuevo su lugar y los cuatro alumnos de Hufflepuff imitaron a los de Ravenclaw

-la mayoría son de nuestra generación- comento Harry nervioso, sus amigos asintieron y hicieron una mueca en cuanto Severus Snape se puso de pie

-de Slytherin los alumnos elegidos son: Draco Malfoy, Blaise Zabini, Theodoro Nott… y Astoria Greengrass- Finalizo mirando a la mesa de su casa donde Pansy Parkinson miraba con fuego en los ojos a Astoria, quien se ponía de pie para seguir a sus compañeros a la habitación donde los esperaban los demás participantes

-fueron cinco de Ravenclaw, cuatro de Hufflepuff y cuatro de Slytherin y los participantes necesarios son diecinueve, ósea que tendrán que ser seis participantes de Gryffindor- conto Hermione muy rápido, cuando la profesora McGonagall se levantaba de su puesto

-los participantes elegidos de Gryffindor son: Ronald Weasley, Parvati Patil, Seamus Finnigan, Hermione Granger, Neville Longbottom y Harry Potter- finalizo mientras un resignado Harry Potter se levantaba de la mesa de Gryffindor, pensando el por qué en todo tenía que estar el, que odiaba ser el centro de atención, pero por lo menos esta vez no estaría solo sino que sus dos mejores amigos estarían con él, cando llego a la pequeña habitación recordó la primera vez que estuvo ahí, fue cuando había sido, inesperadamente, elegido para formar parte activa del torneo de los tres magos. Al entrar ya estaban reunidos todos los 19 participantes de ese, inesperado, torneo poco después de entrar el a la habitación entraron los cuatro profesores que los asesorarían en las pruebas y el director de Hogwarts

-bien, pues ustedes serán nuestros representantes en este Torneo, los profesores y yo mismo, intentaremos ayudarlos lo más que podamos, pero deben tener claro que nunca podremos ayudarlos con algo más que no sea información, pero tampoco podremos decirles claramente en que consiste cada prueba, solo pistas y con la información necesaria y actualizada- dijo Dumbledore viendo a cada una de las personas presentes en esa habitación- deben tener claro que son un equipo y entre ustedes no puede haber rivalidades, esto será una parte clave si queremos ser el colegio ganador, si me permiten me retiro, tengo cosas que hacer- termino su discurso mientras se dirigía a la salida

-mañana mismo los espero en la sala de profesores para empezar a informarlos, ahora todos a sus salas comunes- anuncio Snape con tono bajo y girándose

-ignoren al amargado de Quejicus y felicidades chavos, vayan a festejar- comento Sirius con una sonrisa.

Todos salieron de la pequeña habitación y se dirigieron a sus salas comunes, unos completamente felices y otros no tanto, mientras que los profesores se quedaron mirando a sus alumnos partir

-sigo sin estar de acuerdo con la decisión de Dumbledore- hablo Sirius sombríamente

-sabe perfectamente que lo hace por el chico- respondió McGonagall, con rostro preocupado

-ni siquiera fue idea de él, sino de la desgraciada de Antonelli- replico Sirius con resentimiento

-Sirius, mide tus palabras- lo reprendió McGonagall, mientras que Hagrid se mantenía al margen

-eso es lo que es, profesora, solo una vil asesina, que envidiaba a quien yo más amaba y decidió arrebatármela- grito Sirius claramente enojado

-yo que tu media mis palabras, Black, no olvides que tú no sabes la verdadera historia- dijo Snape mientras se dirigía a la puerta dejando atrás a un Sirius nostálgico, una McGonagall entristecida y aun Hagrid totalmente fuera de lugar

/5/5/5/5/5/5/5/5/5/5/5/5/5/5/5/5/5/5/5/5/5/5/5/5/5/5/5/5/5/5/5/5/5/5/5/5/5/5/5/5/5/5/5/5/5/

**¡Hola! Siento la tardanza pero este domingo fue mi cumple y como comprenderán lo** **menos que tuve fue tiempo, espero que les haya gustado el cap. en el próximo se verán las descripciones de cada uno de los colegios como yo me los imagino, como yo los cree y con la información dada por la autora**

**Alas De Fuego:** si, fueron dos pistas solo que una no estaba tan clara como la primera y la profesora si tenía que ver y de echo con toda la historia y no te preocupes es solo que la historia tiene mucho misterio a lo largo de toda la trama y lo de Sirius primero pensaba poner a Remus pero luego me acorde de la supuesta maldición y lo cambie y tendrás que esperar mínimo para el otro capítulo para que se resuelva la primera incógnita importante de esta historia y no te preocupes se entiende gracias por el Review, sinceramente estaba preocupada7 personas me agregaron a sus favoritos y 7 más a sus alertas pero solo tengo 4 Review y tres son tuyos -_- jajaja por eso también te agradezco

**Les pediría un Review, por fis miren que mi esfuerzo me lleva…. Gracias por leer **

**Fanny**


	6. Informacion Necesaria

**HARRY POTTER Y EL TORNEO DE LAS SIETE VARITAS**

**Disclaimer: ni Harry Potter ni sus personajes me pertenecen solo la trama.**

**Este FanFiction es inspirado en las ****películas**** de Harry Potter**.

**Capítulo 6: Información Necesaria **

Los 19 elegidos como participantes para el Torneo de las Siete Varitas estaban en la sala se profesores junto a McGonagall y Snape quienes empezarían a entrenarlos para el famoso torneo

-vamos a empezar a darles una de las cosas que más van a necesitar: información- comenzó a hablar McGonagall con voz pausada, ante la atenta mirada de todos, que se mostraron curiosos ante la afirmación de la profesora

-hoy comenzaremos por explicarles las reglas del torneo y a proporcionarles información de los demás colegios que competirán- hablo McGonagall mientras que Snape se mantenía en silencio observándolos a todos los alumnos presentes en esa habitación

-la primera regla es que ninguno de nosotros podrá revelarles en qué consisten las pruebas, solo dándoles los elementos para que ustedes puedan descifrarlas- dijo McGonagall, ante la atenta mirada de todos

-cada colegio pondrá tres pruebas, cada prueba valdrá 200 puntos al ganador, 150 al segundo lugar y 100 al tercer lugar, mientras que a los tres colegios perdedores se le reste 50 puntos a cada uno- hablo por fin el profesor de pociones, sorprendiendo a todos

-¿eso quiere decir que tendremos que pasar por 18 pruebas?- pregunto Hermione sorprendida, estado en el que se encontraban todos

-así es, señorita Granger, claro eso sin contar los partidos de Quidditch en los que todos los participantes tendrán que participar, y cuando digo todos serán Todos- aclaro McGonagall, preocupando no solo a Hermione

-pero profesora…- intentaron replicar Lisa, Padma, Parvati, Hannah, Hermione y Susan

-pero nada, las reglas están puestas y debemos seguirlas- reprendió la profesora de Transformaciones callando a sus alumnas

-ustedes no tomaran clases normales sino que serán puestos en una misma clase junto a los demás participantes donde se restaran y sumaran puntos, estas clases serán como las que tomaron normalmente durante sus anteriores años en Hogwarts solo que sumándole a las clases que antes tomaban estarán las clases de las demás escuelas, los profesores que les darán clases no solo seremos el profesor Black, el profesor Hagrid, el profesor Snape y yo sino también los cuatro profesores asesores de los cinco colegios restantes, ¿alguna, duda?- pregunto McGonagall a sus impresionados alumnos, Luna levanto la mano

-profesora, ¿Por qué se llama el Torneo de las Siete Varitas?- pregunto con la voz suave mientras varios asintieron de acuerdo con ella

-cada varita representa un colegio- respondió Snape adelantándose a la profesora

-pero solo son seis colegios ¿Qué pasa con la séptima varita?- pregunto Padma, pregunta que todos se cuestionaban

-la séptima varita, el séptimo colegio son ustedes los 19 participantes de cada colegio, por eso es que en el torneo se les aparta de los otros alumnos y se les pone en una clase aparte llamándole a esta la séptima varita- respondió esta ves McGonagall, mientras todos asentían viendo aclarada su duda

-ahora, comenzaremos con la información de los seis colegios- dijo Minerva levantándose de su asiento

-Hogwarts es el primer colegio, ósea la primera varita, a pesar de que ustedes son de este colegio, les vendrá bien saber cómo los ven los demás competidores- hablo McGonagall, mientras se dirigía a la puerta- el profesor Snape sabe más de esto así que los dejo con el- fue lo último que dijo antes de abandonar la habitación, dejando al trio de oro a merced del profesor que más los detestaba y era correspondido

-Hogwarts es conocido por dar magos de los más poderosos, aunque algunos fueran magos oscuros, algunos colegios nos consideran muy liberales, por nuestro sistema, somos unos de los pocos colegios con el sistema de casas- comenzó sin mirar a nadie- algunos nos consideran muy competitivos y hasta cierto punto discriminantes, claro que no por eso dejamos de ser uno de los colegios más famosos de magia- termino, mientras algunos lo veían interesados y otros indignados ante lo que los demás colegios creían de ellos

-la segunda varita es Durmstrang, este al ser un colegio exclusivo para hombres es muy despiadado sobre todo porque la mayor parte de su enseñanza se basa en la magia negra a la cual le dan gran importancia, por lo que la mayoría de los hechizos que utilizaran serán de este tipo, otro de sus fuertes será el físico ya que también a esto le dan gran importancia- prosiguió Snape ante la atenta mirada de los 19 muchachos que intentaban grabarse la información

-la tercera varita es Beauxbatons, a pesar de que la mayoría cree a este colegio, solo para niñas consentidas, sobre todo a ser exclusivo para mujeres, también serán un contrincante de temer sobre todo en las clases que se impartirán que solo se dan en ese colegio y no otros- todos lo vieron con la duda tatuada en el rostro –son clases tales como cocina, música, modales, poesía, tomar él te, moda y música, pero también en las competencias de magia donde sobre todo utilizan la inteligencia, donde no serán rivales es en los deportes ya que ellos no los practican- aclaro el profesor pelinegro con indiferencia

-la cuarta varita es Tantum Mundare, este colegio se caracteriza por ser muy prejuicioso, su mismo nombre lo indica, Tantum Mundare es el latín de siempre limpios y a pesar de que no le dan tanta importancia a la magia negra si se la dan a el estatus de sangre, no importa si eres traidor a la sangre, mientras no tengas sangre muggle serás aceptado y es uno de los más duros rivales que tendrán, los de este colegio son muy engañosos y manipuladores, y no importa sobre quien tengan que pasar para llegar a su meta, hay que tener mucho cuidado con ellos…. Su símbolo es un zorro, pues si algo tienen sus alumnos es astucia- a este punto personas como Hermione y Ernie escribían en un pergamino la información dada por su profesor, ante la mirada sorprendida de los demás

-La quinta varita es Dimitrie, que es un internado de los más antiguos, utilizan un sistema parecido al de casas solo que ellos los dividen en hombres y mujeres, no solo para dormir sino también para las clases solo pueden convivir en su tiempo libre, el cual es muy reducido, tampoco serán rivales en el deporte dado que solo los hombres los practican, las mujeres tienen clases como tejer, cocinar y modales, claro además de las típicas de magia que son prácticamente las mismas que en Hogwarts- las plumas de Hermione y Ernie se movían rápidamente sobre el pergamino, a los cuales se les unieron Padma y Juctin

-la sexta y última varita es Santinny, también será uno de los más fuertes rivales que habrá, este colegio se caracteriza por su lema tráfico, recibir la carta de aceptación a Santinny es considerado una premonición de tragedia, este colegio da gran importancia a la música y al combate cuerpo a cuerpo, será un rival importante en el deporte pues al igual que Tantum Mundare, es muy competitivo pues ambos se toman muy en serio esta categoría sobre todo el Quidditch- finalizo Severus Snape mientras se ponía de pie

-deben saber que en la categoría de deporte Hogwarts está en desventaja, ya que en el deporte solo practicamos el Quidditch- aclaro Snape dirigiendo a la salida –mañana tienen practica de hechizos con Black- fue lo último que dijo antes de salir por la puerta, poco después fue seguido de los alumnos de su casa, pronto solo se encontraban en la sala el trio de oro, Luna y Neville

-este torneo va a ser más difícil de lo que pensé- murmuro Neville con la mirada perdida

-hay ustedes dos ya me cansaron, ahorita me van a decir que es lo que les sucede- reclamo Hermione pasando su vista de Neville a Ron

-está bien, les voy a contar- suspiro Ron, con los hombros caídos y con expresión de derrota –el día en que Dumbledore anuncio los colegios que iban a venir a la competencia me di cuenta de que…. El colegio al que asiste Ginny también va a venir- susurro Ron, dejando a todos impresionados, esa era una gran coincidencia

-¿estás seguro Ron?- pregunto Harry, Ron asintió –bueno Ron no es seguro que venga recuerda que de los demás colegios vendrán solo los participantes y los familiares de estos- comento el Potter intentando animarlo

-ese mismo día envié una carta a mis padres y a todos mis hermanos para darles la noticia, y mama y papa respondieron que ya lo sabían por que firmaron un permiso para que Ginny viniera, Bill estaba tan impresionado como yo, Charlie y Percy dijeron que ya lo sabían, Percy se enteró por su trabajo en el Ministerio y a Charlie le dijo la misma Ginny por carta, con él es con el que más se comunica, a Fred y George les pareció entretenido y ya comenzaron a hacer apuestas, así que seguramente viene como participante- contesto el pelirrojo aun con voz suave y tensa, sin mirar a nadie

-y no es la única- todos se mostraron interesados en las palabras de Neville, excepto Ron que seguía con la vista clavada en la mesa- escuche a Malfoy que su prima también vendría para el Torneo- la castaña y el peli azabache se mostraron curiosos ante lo dicho por el pelinegro- sí, la hija de Bellatrix Lestrange- respondió con obviedad, ante la duda marcada en los rostros de sus amigos

-¿BELLATRIX LESTRANGE TIENE UNA HIJA?- gritaron ambos impresionados

/6/6/6/6/6/6/6/6/6/6/6/6/6/6/6/6/6/6/6/6/6/6/6/6/6/6/6/6/6/6/6/6/6/6/6/6/6/6/6/6/6/6/6/6/6/

**Siento la tardanza pero me la pase buscando imágenes para darle un rostro a las acompañantes de Ginny y por fin los y las tengo todas y todos son actrices y actores famosos… Gracias por leerme **

**Alas De Fuego: **en unos 3 capítulos saldrá de que estaban hablando Sirius y Snape pero obvio será la versión de Sirius, y gracias intentare seguir tus consejosy si te soy sincera dudo que me encuentres

**BLACK:** Gracias y espero que te siga gustando y dime que exactamente no entiendes para tratar de explicarlo en algún capitulo. Y aunque lo parezca Ginny no tardara tanto en aparecer, unos dos capítulos y ya pero como lo dice la sinopsis totalmente misteriosa y déjame decirte que las apariencias engañan  esa es una frase que estará presente en todo el Fic y sus secuelas jajajajaja pero me alegra que alguien haya podido descifrar la primera acompañante de Ginny.

**No sean malos y déjenme un Review por favor que este capítulo me costó.**

**Fanny**


	7. La Llegada Parte I

**HARRY POTTER Y EL TORNEO DE LAS SIETE VARITAS**

**Disclaimer: ni Harry Potter ni sus personajes me pertenecen solo la trama.**

**Este FanFiction es inspirado en las ****películas**** de Harry Potter.**

**Capitulo 7: La Llegada Parte I**

- sí, la hija de Bellatrix Lestrange- respondió con Neville con obviedad

-¿BELLATRIX LESTRANGE TIENE UNA HIJA?- gritaron Harry y Hermione impresionados

-pero Neville ¿cómo sabes eso?, mi padre me dijo que lo último que se supo de ella fue que se fue a vivir con la familia de su padre a Alemania- pregunto Ron viendo fijamente a él pelinegro

-ya lo dije, oí a Malfoy decirlo a sus amigos ase unas semanas, Pansy le pregunto que cual prima y este respondió que la única que tenía, la hija de su tía Bellatrix Lestrange- Neville se adelantó a lo que sabía lo dirían sus amigos

-eso no es del todo cierto, también esta Tonks- murmuro Hermione intentando relajar el ambiente, cosa que no logro

-tendremos que tener cuidado con ella seguramente será igual que la madre y el padre- dijo Harry con desprecio, aun recordaba cuando en el Departamento de Misterios Bellatrix casi mato a Sirius con la maldición asesina* afortunadamente Sirius pudo agacharse pero con la adrenalina del momento fueron unos segundos en los que todos lo creyeron muerto, aun recordaba a esa mujer gritar que ella había matado a Sirius Black sin saber que su primo se encontraba vivo, cosa que descubrió poco después cuando estando en el suelo, después de haber expulsado a Voldemort de su cuerpo, Sirius llego corriendo a abrazarme, vivo y solo con un golpe en la cabeza, claro hasta que los aurores se lo llevaron…

-HARRY- el grito de su amiga castaña lo saco de sus recuerdos dejándolo un poco aturdido

-deberíamos darle el beneficio de la duda- dijo Luna- A la hija de Bellatrix Lestrange, si no se crio con sus padres tal vez no sea como ellos, deberíamos darle una oportunidad- respondió cuando sus amigos la vieron confundidos ante su primera afirmación, el cuarteto de Gryffindor la miro no muy convencidos

-sinceramente Luna yo no podría- afirmo Neville para después abandonar la habitación, dejando solos a el trio de oro y a la Ravenclaw

-ya se le pasara- dijo Ron volviendo a hundirse en sus pensamientos, pero eso no fue así los días pasaron y Neville se mostraba muy reacio a hablar de la prima de Malfoy, mientras que Ron tomaba la misma actitud que su amigo Longbottom, con el tema de su hermana.

Lo único bueno que Harry podía ver en todo eso, eran las clases de Sirius, que les enseñaba hechizos muy útiles, también tuvieron clases con Hagrid de las cuales todos terminaban agotados, las clases más difíciles seguían siendo las de McGonagall y Snape, donde les enseñaban más hechizos y además pociones, en una ocasión el mismo Dumbledore les enseño algunos encantamientos, pero sin duda las clases informativas eran las que más abundaron en esa semana hasta que el primero de octubre llego.

Todo el colegio se encontraba en el GC esperado la ansiada llegada de los demás colegios, ese día se llevaría a cabo la inauguración del Torneo donde se presentarían los 19 participantes de cada colegio. Por supuesto que todos se encontraban muy nerviosos y ansiosos, incluso los que no eran participantes.

Esa misma semana habían comenzado las prácticas de Quidditch, en el equipo, y por supuesto que Harry era el capitán, lamentablemente los conocimientos en Quidditch de las chicas eran nulos, solo Luna, Astoria, Lisa y Hermione podían jugar pero Hermione era malísima en la escoba, en lo que coincidía con Neville y Juctin, en cambio Astoria, Luna y Lisa si sabían volar en escoba pero el problema era que en toda las posiciones eran malas y necesitaban tiempo para ser entrenadas, pero lamentablemente no contaban con mucho. Padma, Parvati, Hannah, Susan, Ernie y Terry la única practica que tenían era la de las clases de vuelo que les dieron en su primer año mientras que Theodoro si sabía jugar pero no era muy bueno. Los únicos que sabían jugar, tenían práctica y no eran tan malos en ello eran Harry, Ron, Seamus, Blaise y para desagrado de Harry, Draco.

Tendrían que trabajar mucho en esa categoría pues a pesar de lo que muchos pensaban en el deporte Hogwarts estaba en desventaja.

Por las puertas del GC iba entrando Dumbledore sonriendo, camino hasta la mesa de profesores, se detuvo y volteo a ver a sus alumnos

-Ya están aquí- hablo con la voz amplificada – por favor démosle nuevamente la bienvenida a el Instituto Durmstrang- por las puertas del GC entro Karkarov, muy pálido y ojeroso, se veía como un cadáver viviente a cada lado de él habían dos profesores, a la derecha un hombre de unos 30 años de pelo negro y algo canoso y rostro severo, después de él estaba otro hombre, un poco más joven que el primero pero también con rostro severo, a la izquierda de Karkarov estaba una mujer muy bella, joven, rubia pero con una mirada que daba miedo, después de ella estaba otro hombre de su misma edad muy guapo y que sonreía amablemente.

Después de loa cinco profesores entraron los alumnos que eran unos veinticinco, todos con sus típicos uniformes abrigadores. Karkarov llego y abrazo a Dumbledore claramente incómodo y se situó a la derecha de un muy sonriente director de Hogwarts.

-por favor un aplauso para la Academia Beauxbatons- tal como el profesor lo anuncio, por las puertas entraron no menos de 30 chicas vestidas de azul, encabezadas por su directora de "huesos grandes" acompa~ada de las cuatro profesoras asesoras todas muy hermosas y de cabellos rubios .

Cuando la directora llego con Dumbledore lo saludo con un beso en cada mejilla al igual que con Karkarov, su sonrisa se volvió tensa con este ultimo

-ahí esta- murmuro Ron algo pálido y con voz tensa, sus tres amigos leones se vieron entre ellos pensando lo mismo

-Ginny, ¿asiste a Beauxbatons?- preguntaron los tres al unísono, Ron asintió sin prestar mucha atención y con mirada analizadora, dejando a sus tres amigos impresionados, y es que no creyeron que la hermana de su pelirrojo amigo asistía a esta escuela…

/7/7/7/7/7/7/7/7/7/7/7/7/7/7/7/7/7/7/7/7/7/7/7/7/7/7/7/7/7/7/7/7/7/7/7/7/7/7 /7/7/7/7/7/7/7/

**Hola, reportándome para actualizar esta historia, lamento la tardanza lo que pasa es que estuve muy ocupada pero ya regrese con este nuevo capítulo, que es muy corto pero como ya les dije antes los capítulos se irán alargando a medida que la historia vaya avanzando**

**Alas De Fuego:** Esta historia será de mucho suspenso así que acostúmbrate, en cuanto a la hija de Bellatrix tendrás que esperarte un poco más para darte cuenta de cómo es, no me molesto si me preguntas cosas, hazlo libremente, creo que ya me habías dicho que soy genial pero gracias y no me molesta que lo hagas al contrario sube mi ego jajaja y me alegra eso de haberte "enganchado" y no te preocupes dime cuales son las escuelas que creías era a la que iba Ginny y sobre todo porque, debo decir que quienes son hermosos son l s acompañantes de Ginny, tal vez más adelante les diga quienes son para que les pongan, ustedes también, un rostro…

P.D lamento decirte que dudo que me puedas encontrar entre tanta población, ni siquiera rastreando mi computadora ya que no actualizo desde ella, por ultimo una preguntita ¿Qué edad tienes?

_**Fanny**_


	8. La Llegada Parte II

**HARRY POTTER Y EL TORNEO DE LAS SIETE VARITAS **

**Disclaimer: ni Harry Potter ni sus personajes me pertenecen solo la trama.**

**Este FanFiction es inspirado en las**** películas**** de Harry Potter.**

**Capítulo 8: La Llegada Parte II **

-Ginny, ¿asiste a Beauxbatons?- preguntaron los tres al unísono, Ron asintió sin prestar mucha atención y con mirada analizadora, dejando a sus tres amigos impresionados, y es que no creyeron que la hermana de su pelirrojo amigo asistía a esta escuela…

-Esperen ¿Qué? ¿De qué hablan?- pregunto el pelirrojo confundido

- No me esperaba que Ginny fuera a un colegio como Beauxbatons- murmuro Neville, sin prestar atención al comentario de Ron

-¿de dónde sacan eso?- pregunto el Weasley impresionado

-Ronald, tú lo acabas de decir- dijo Hermione en tono de regaño y sin comprender cosa que la molestaba de sobre manera

-¿YO? ¿Cuándo?- Volvió a preguntar Ron aun confundido

-ase un momento- respondió Harry tan confundido como sus compañeros- y si no era de Ginny ¿de quién hablabas entonces?- quiso saber el peli azabache

-de Gabrielle Delacour, la hermana de Fleur, cuando le escribí a Bill para contarle lo de Ginny me dijo que ella también vendría, al parecer Fleur está muy preocupada y con lo de la boda está muy sensible- respondió ante los rostros desconcertados de sus amigos

Ahora que Harry lo recordaba hace algunas semanas su amigo los sorprendió anunciándoles por carta que su hermano Bill se casaría con la vela ex participante del Torneo de los Tres Magos, cosa que disgustaba a la señora Weasley, y según Ron también a su hermana, pero a Bill se le veía muy emocionado

-Ron ya ni siquiera sabe lo que dices- murmuro Hermione exasperada mientras los dos morenos negaban con la cabeza y el pelirrojo se ponía del color de su cabello

Mientras tanto Madame Máxime se colocó entre los dos directores, frente a la mesa de profesores, mientras los alumnos de ambos colegios se amontonaban del lado derecho del GC con desconfianza

-recibamos al Colegio Tantum Mundare con su director Félix Folks-dijo Dumbledore, entraron al GC primero el director, que era un hombre robusto con el pelo negro del que ya se asomaban canas, tenía un rostro duro y su mirada daba miedo, todos sus alumnos iban vestidos de un café oscuro, los chicos con pantalón y las chicas con falda, y cerrando la marcha 3 hombres también robustos y con cara severa y una mujer castaña que tenía un rostro sin expresión.

El director saludo a Dumbledore con un apretón de manos, y expresión de indiferencia, beso la mano de Madame Máxime y le dio a Karkarov otro apretón de manos pero esta vez con una pequeña sonrisa un poco maliciosa, después se puso a la izquierda de Dumbledore y sus alumnos a la izquierda del GC

-en seguida recibamos al Instituto Dimitrie con su directora Ms. Isabella Dimitrie- anuncio, al comedor entro una mujer alta, pero no tanto como Madame Máxime, era rubia de ojos azules y en apariencia rondaba los 40, era seguida por sus alumnos todos vestidos con túnicas, las mujeres de rosa y los hombres de azul, detrás de los alumnos venían dos mujeres, una rubia y una castaña, y dos hombres, uno rubio y de ojos azules, que saco varios suspiros, el otro pelinegro y de ojos miel, pero también muy apuesto.

La directora se acercó a Dumbledore y lo saludo con lo que algunos identificaron era italiano, a Karkarov y a Folks los saludo con un apretón de manos y a Máxime con un beso en cada mejilla después se colocó entre el director de Hogwarts y el de Tantum Mundare

-Por ultimo brindémosle un gran aplauso a la Academia Santinny y a su director Alberhy House- por las puertas del GC apareció un hombre de unos 50 años que los alumnos supusieron era el director, era de pelo negro canoso y ojos negros, usaba un bastón también negro, a la derecha del se encontraba una mujer pelirroja de ojos aguamarina y a la izquierda una mujer de cabello cobrizo también de ojos aguamarina tenia rostro serio y mirada indiferente, y detrás del director de Santinny, una mujer de cabello color miel y ojos cafés y a lado de esta un hombre alto, pelo castaño y ojos color verde que saco un suspiro colectivo.

El director saludo con un abrazo a los hombres y un beso en la mano a las mujeres y se colocó a la izquierda de Dumbledore y a la derecha de Dimitrie, mientras los himnos de los 6 colegios se hacía escuchar en el GC la atención de Harry se centró en los alumnos de las escuelas visitantes

La mayoría parecían distantes e indiferentes pero los alumnos de Tantum Mundare parecían mirar todo con desagrado y aprensión, en cambio los de Dimitrie lo veían todo con fascinación. Beauxbatons y Durmstrang que ya habían estado ahí el GC no les resultaba de mucho interés, en cambio los de Santinny parecían mirar todo con aburrimiento.

Cuando el himno de Tantum Mundare empezó a sonar el pelirrojo Weasley se quedó con la mirada fija en un punto del GC

-¿Qué pasa Ron?- pregunto Hermione intentando seguir la mirada de Ron

-ahí esta- respondió el, en un susurro.

-¿ahora si es tu hermana?- pregunto Neville curioso, Ron asintió fervientemente, Harry siguió la mirada de su amigo, y se quedó prendido de la imagen

A lado izquierdo del GC, entre los alumnos se encontraba la hermana de SU mejor amigo, pero esta no lo podría haber sorprendido más, pues se veía muy diferente a la última vez que la había visto, hace aproximadamente cuatro años, ahora se veía como él consideraba, hermosa con todas las letras, llevaba unos pantalones negros con botas de tacón que le llegaban hasta por encima de las rodillas y en la parte de arriba un corsé también negro y una torerita de color morado, así como múltiples anillos en las manos, llevaba el cabello suelto hasta media espalda y cuando lo miro a los ojos los distinguió de un hermoso color chocolate y con un brillo sorprendente que se veía opacado por el dolor que afloro en su mirada al mirarlo a los ojos.

Ron movió la cabeza como saludo cuando la mirada de su hermana se clavó en él, justo cuando el himno de Dimitrie daba inicio

-¿tu hermana asiste a Santinny?- pregunto Neville preocupado y mirando también hacia Ginny

-así es Neville, ahora comprendes mi preocupación- susurro muy bajo, Neville asintió esta vez mirando a Ron

-¿porque es tan preocupante?- pregunto Harry con angustia

-¿no recuerdas las palabras de Snape, Harry?- pregunto su amiga con rostro intrigado y preocupado a la vez, Harry negó-"este colegio se caracteriza por su lema trágico, recibir la carta de aceptación a Santinny es considerado una premonición de tragedia"- recito la castaña de memoria–aunque no lo entiendo- continuo ahora mirando al reducido grupo de Santinny

-ustedes no lo entienden por qué crecieron entre muggles- comento Ron refiriéndose a sus dos mejores amigos, Hermione lo miro ofendida- Hermione sabes que yo no tengo problemas con ello, soy un traidor a la sangre ¿recuerdas?, pero debes reconocer que hay cosas que ni tu ni Harry saben que Neville y yo si, por ser criados por magos- se apresuró a decir al ver la mirada que le dirigió su amiga, Neville asintió dándoles la razón

-tienes razón- respondió Hermione en un suspiro

-desde que éramos niños nos hablaban de Santinny, nos contaban historias aterradoras sobre lo que sus alumnos sufrían y sobre todo de su lema trágico, cuando Ginny recibió la carta mi madre la quemo, sin embargo mi padre le dijo que ellos sabían que eso podría pasar, la abuela de mi padre fue a Santinny saben, además a Ginny le encantaba bailar y cantar y desde niña componía hermosas canciones- conto Ron cuando las ultimas estrofas de la canción de Dimitrie eran tocadas y el de Santinny daba inicio

-¿Ron, cual es el lema de Santinny?- pregunto Harry sin despegar su vista de la figura de la pelirroja que en esos momentos se encontraba hablando con una rubia

-hay muchos lemas de este colegio...- comenzó su amigo Weasley

-pero uno es el más famoso...- prosiguió Longbottom

-"Si tu corazón pertenece a Santinny, sufriendo estarás por siempre destinado a estar"- recitaron ambos con voz trágica

-Bromeas ¿no?- pregunto Hermione incrédula

-es cierto, Hermione, ese es el destino de ese colegio si asistes ahí "Sufriste, Sufres y Sufrirás" todo mundo lo sabe, pregúntenle a quien quieran, incluso Sirius lo sabe- dijo Ron impaciente

-¿por qué dices que incluso Sirius lo sabe?- pregunto Potter intrigado por el tono de voz de Ron.

Weasley y Longbottom intercambiaron una mirada

-cuando de público la noticia de que Sirius Black había escapado de Azkaban mi abuela me dijo que a pesar de que a muchos les sorprendió la "traición" de Sirius a ella no tanto pues la novia de Sirius se juntaba mucho con Mortifagos y agrego que los alumnos de Santinny siempre se veían involucrados en este tipo de episodios de magia negra- murmuro Neville con timidez ante el claro enojo de Harry

-¿Novia? ¿Sirius tenia...- antes de que Harry terminara su discurso recibió un codazo de parte de Seamus que les señalaba a la mesa de los profesores, donde Dumbledore daba un discurso sobre el Torneo, así que Harry se tuvo que quedar con la duda pero pensando en preguntarle a Sirius sobre el asunto

- ya que ha sido un camino largo hasta aquí, cenaremos antes de dar por comenzado el Torneo- termino Dumbledore su discurso, del cual el Trio de Oro y Neville oyeron prácticamente nada, los alumnos y los profesores comenzaron a tomar asiento en las mesas, que ese mismo día habían sido alargadas para que todos los alumnos pudieran sentarse cómodamente.

Tanto los alumnos de Durmstrang como los de Tantum Mundare tomaron lugar en la mesa de Slytherin mientras que los de Beauxbatons lo hicieron en la de Ravenclaw, los de Dimitrie se dirigieron rápidamente a la de Hufflepuff, los de Santinny ocuparon lugares en la mesa de Gryffindor, unos no muy convencidos, pero lejos del trio de oro.

La cena transcurrió sin contratiempos pero en todo momento Harry noto la mirada de Sirius clavada en la mesa de los leones, pero no era el a quien miraba, si no a los alumnos de Santinny más concretamente a una chica de cabello negro y corto hasta los hombros que hablaba con Ginny y otra chica de cabello largo y negro.

Aunque también noto a Snape muy atento a la mesa de Gryffindor, también mirando a las alumnas de Santinny, claro cuando no miraba a la profesora castaña y de ojos aguamarina, o a la profesora pelirroja también de Santinny que se esforzaba en crear una plática entre todos los sentados a la mesa aunque no a todos parecía agradarles, tal era el caso de McGonagall y Sirius que no tenían impedimento en mostrar su desagrado hacia la profesora que a pesar de todo no perdía su sonrisa.

El Torneo daría inicio después de que cada director y cada alumno participante prendieran fuego al cáliz correspondiente a su colegio. Por lo que cuando el banquete termino y los restos de comida y cubiertos desaparecieron de las mesas, también desapareció la mesa de profesores junto con las sillas y los 19 participantes de los seis colegios tomaron lugar al frente del GC con la varita en mano.

Durante esa semana el mismo Dumbledore les había enseñado el hechizo que utilizarían para prender fuego al cáliz de la séptima varita, el fuego se mantendría prendido por lo que durara el Torneo y el fuego del cáliz de cada colegio crecería o disminuiría según los puntos que ganaran o perdieran los representantes de dicho colegio. En caso de que los puntos de un colegio se agotaran, la llama se extinguiría y el colegio quedaría descalificado.

McGonagall les había dicho que solo en tres Torneos a lo largo de la historia esto último había sucedido y en una de esas ocasiones dos de los tres colegios fueron descalificados mientras que en una ocasión los seis colegios participantes se quedaron sin puntos, lo que ocasiono fuertes peleas y una de las razones por las que este Torneo dejo de celebrarse.

Cuando la señal fuera dada los directores junto con los cuatro profesores asesores prenderían fuego a la copa de su colegio distinguida por tener su escudo tallado en la parte de en frente de este y por la bandera que colgaba del techo también con el escudo distintivo de cada colegio, al mismo tiempo los 114 alumnos de la séptima varita prenderían el séptimo cáliz que se encontraba en medio de los otros seis separando a los cáliz de Hogwarts, Beauxbatons y Durmstrang de los cáliz de Tantum Mundare, Dimitrie y Santinny.

A la señal de Dumbledore todos los profesores, alumnos y Directores levantaron sus varitas y apuntaron a su objetivo y al grito de "Siete Varitas" dijeron el hechizo indicado para encender los cáliz que hicieron crecer la llama hasta incendiar las banderas que estaban sobre ellos hasta incendiarlos por completo y explotar en muchas chispas de colores que dibujaron el escudo del Torneo de las Siete Varitas, que era una recopilación de los 6 escudos de los colegios participantes, cuando el escudo desapareció todo el GC exploto en aplausos y gritos.

El Torneo De Las Siete Varitas daba comienzo y con él una de las más grandes aventuras que Hogwarts presenciaría, aunque no la más feliz ni la más alegre…

/8/8/8/8/8/8/8/8/8/8/8/8/8/8/8/8/8/8/8/8/8/8/8/8/8/8/8/8/8/8/8/8/8/8/8/8/8/8/8/8/8/8/8/8/8/

**Hola! Lo prometido es deuda, aquí tienen un capitulo considerablemente más largo que los anteriores… tenía planeado actualizar mañana, pero mañana se celebran 102 años de la Revolución Mexicana y es día de festejo jajaja…**

**¿Qué les pareció el capítulo? Espero les haya gustado, me avente horas buscando qué forma tenía el escudo de Durmstrang y no lo halle si alguien me podría decir, o mínimo como lo entienden (yo solo vi dos gallinas y un toro).**

**BLACK: **Que puedo decir me gusta confundir gente jajaja como puedes ver si era otra escuela, pronto se aclarara esa duda quizás al capítulo que viene. Gracias a ti.

**Alas De Fuego: **Lo siento = (espero que la otra escuela sea Santinny solo se me ocurrió cuando lo escribía de confundirlos un poco jejeje este capítulo ya está más largo, mucho más que los anteriores, y si ya viene la hija de Bellatrix y posiblemente la mayoría se revelen en el próximo. Lo de interesante lo juzgara el público. Y tienes mucha razón solo era de transición ya casi llegamos a el desarrollo del problema jajaja… Mi edad es privada jajaja ¿Cuántos me calculas? Y Gracias.

**HARRYSEX:** Como ya dije solo se me ocurrió cuando escribía el cap. Pero me quedo bien… en los próximos dos capítulos se contestan tus preguntas, aunque aun así quedara la duda jajaja. Gracias a ti.

**Próximo Capitulo: La Historia de Sirius.**

**Déjenme un Review plis**

_**Fanny**_


	9. La Historia De Sirius

**HARRY POTTER Y EL TORNEO DE LAS SIETE VARITAS**

**Disclaimer: ni Harry Potter ni sus personajes me pertenecen solo la trama.**

**Este FanFiction es inspirado en las**** películas**** de Harry Potter.**

**Capítulo 9: La Historia de Sirius**

El Torneo De Las Siete Varitas daba comienzo y con él una de las más grandes aventuras que Hogwarts presenciaría, aunque no la más feliz ni la más alegre…

Cuando toda la algarabía del inicio del Torneo y los aplausos ya se habían acabado todos los alumnos empezaron a vaciar el GC, los alumnos ajenos a Hogwarts dormirían en la Torre Sur separados por colegios en distintas salas y por la mañana cada grupo de participantes se reunirían con sus asesores para ser informados sobre los demás participantes ya que por la tarde serian presentados en una reunión privada entre participantes del Torneo, asesores y directores.

Cuando el Trio de Oro estaba por salir del GC, yendo por delante de ellos Neville acompañado de Seamus, se les acerco una pelirroja acompañada de las dos pelinegras con las que hablaba durante la cena, cuando llego hasta ellos Ginny abrazo a su hermano pero su rostro no mostraba ninguna emoción

-Hola Ron- saludo, Ron pálido solo atino a mover la cabeza como saludo

-Así que tú eres el hermano de Vra- saludo la que se encontraba a la derecha y tenía el pelo largo

-soy Nik y ella es Vi, somos amigos de tu hermana, supongo que tú eres Ron, ¿no?- pregunto la de cabello corto que decía llamarse Nik aunque Harry supuso que este era un apodo, igual que la otra chica, Vi

-sí, soy yo- contesto su mejor amigo claramente nervioso, ya que había que admitir que las dos chicas eran realmente guapas aunque Harry debía admitir que ninguna era más guapa que la pelirroja hermana de su amigo, pero al parecer a Hermione, que también se había dado cuenta del nerviosismo de su amigo, no la hacía ni pisca de gracia.

-¿es tu manera de mirar o tienes algún problema con nosotras?- volvió a preguntar, en tono agresivo, la misma chica hacia Hermione que literalmente asesinaba a las amigas de Ginny con la mirada

-Nik, por favor- hablo Ginny intentando bajar la tensión del momento, pero no fue necesario ya que un chico claramente mayor que ellos de pelo negro y ojos del mismo color, realmente apuesto, llego a interrumpir, pasando un brazo sobre los hombros de Nik

-vámonos- ordeno en tono seco y haciéndole una señal a la otra chica para retirarse

-¿pero por qué?- pregunto Vi levantando una ceja, pero el chico no contesto solo la tomo de la mano y se la llevo jalándola

-tengo que irme, nos vemos- dijo Ginny antes de encaminarse hacia la dirección donde los tres chicos habían desaparecido

-Ok, eso fue extraño- murmuro Harry mirando como la pelirroja desaparecía

Momentos después llego Sirius claramente enojado

-¿pasa algo Sirius?- pregunto Harry a su padrino

-qué tal si vamos a mi despacho chicos- propuso después de respirar varias veces

Después de que llegaran al despacho del profesor de DCAO y tomaran asiento, el merodeador quedo en silencio y parecía tan sumido en sus pensamientos que ninguno de los jóvenes se atrevió a hablar

-¿qué impresión les dieron los colegio?- pregunto mientras se servía un vaso de whisky de fuego, bebida que el peli azabache había probado este verano, gracias a la influencia de su padrino y Remus

-qué quieres que te digamos Sirius, cada colegio parece ser completamente diferente del otro y sobre todo diferente de Hogwarts- respondió Hermione algo alterada

-no solo parece Hermione, lo son- comento Sirius, aun con el vaso en la mano

-creo que debe influir la diferencia de países- comento Ron

-Sirius ¿puedo hacerte una preguntarte?- pregunto Harry sin dejar de ver como Sirius se servía el segundo vaso de whisky de fuego

-en realidad ya lo estás haciendo- rio el animago –pero dejo que me hagas otra- contesto bebiendo de su vaso, Hermione y Ron vieron a su amigo curiosos, aunque la castaña tenía una idea de que era lo que su amigo quería preguntar

-tu… ¿tuviste una novia que era de Santinny?- pregunto muy rápido pues no quería molestar a su padrino, este dejo lentamente el vaso en el escritorio y miro interrogante a el hijo del que alguna vez fue su mejor amigo, aunque además de la curiosidad el Trio de Oro noto dolor en sus pupilas

-Neville digo que su abuela se lo menciono alguna vez- digo Hermione insegura, Sirius suspiro como si le doliera algo

-alguna vez te dije Harry que cuando tenía 16 años escape de casa de mis padres- Harry asintió recordando que fue solo el año pasado cuando su padrino le conto ese momento de su vida y de cómo él se refugió en la casa de los Potter hasta cumplir la mayoría de edad, a raíz de esto la madre de Sirius lo borro del árbol genealógico de la familia Black –nunca te dije porque- afirmo el profesor y Harry solo asintió

-cuando mi madre vino a Hogwarts tenía una amiga, se llamaba Siena Tresh, la familia Tresh también era muy antigua y fanáticos de los sangre pura solo que ellos viajaban mucho por lo que sus descendientes estaban esparcidos por todo el mundo, era raro encontrarse a alguien con ese nombre, cuando mi madre y Siena Tresh se graduaron ambas fueron comprometidas, solo que el esposo de Siena era de Rumania así que ella se fue a vivir allá con el tiempo las dos se perdieron la pista- el Trio de Oro tenía toda su atención puesta en las palabras de Sirius

-un día cuando yo tenía 15 se hizo una fiesta en el Ministerio en la que fueron invitados todas las familias de alto renombre y ahí mi madre se topó con su amiga de la juventud, como era finales de verano no supe mucho de la situación pues entre al colegio, yo no iba a casa más que para las vacaciones de verano y en el tiempo que pasaba en Hogwarts mi comunicación con mi familia se reducía a las cartas que mis padres mi enviaban para regañarme no supe más la situación… cuando volví a casa para las vacaciones mi madre me digo que sería comprometido con una de las hijas de su amiga- los tres jóvenes abrieron los ojos ante la declaración del mayor

-no importaba lo que le dijera ella no cedía, cuando se lo conté por carta a mis amigos, estos me aconsejaron que me escapara, no me quedaba otra opción, así que empezamos a planear mi huida, el día que estaba pactado para que me fuera de Grimuld Place, mi madre me dijo que ese mismo día se haría una cena para hacer oficial el compromiso, se lo dije a James y el no contesto.

Poco después llego Siena y su marido Iraní, ellos tenían dos hijas Thabatta que era de mi edad, y mi prometida y Antonelli que era tres años menor que nosotros, ambas eran muy bellas e incluso no niego que Thabatta me hubiera gustado sino nos estuvieran obligando a comprometernos, la cena paso muy silenciosa y poco después tocaron la puerta, eran James y su madre que venían a llevarme con ellos, subí por mis cosas mientras mi madre me gritaba e incluso mi padre, todos los demás se mantenían en silencio, cuando llegue al comedor estaba tan enojado, tan furioso que yo también empecé a gritarle, si les soy sincero no recuerdo la mitad de cosas que dije, descargue toda la ira que había acumulado durante todos esos años, después nos fuimos, de la familia de Siena no volví a saber nada durante un buen rato- tanto Harry como sus dos amigos bajaron la cabeza en señal de tristeza genuina.

-cuando me gradué de Hogwarts entre junto con tu padre, Harry, a la academia de Aurores ahí nos topamos con un grupo de chicas que eran de nuestra edad y que también estaban en la academia, al principio una de ellas me pareció familiar pero después pensé que solo era mi imaginación, con el tiempo me fui acercándome a una de ellas, todos decían que nuestros caracteres eran muy parecidos, su nombre era Natalie y tenía una hermana gemela llamada Tania que parecía muy interesada en Remus, con el paso del tiempo todo iba perfecto salíamos todos juntos, James y Lily, Remus y Tania aunque decían no tener nada pero todos sabíamos que no era cierto, hasta la rata traidora de Peter con otra amiga de Natalie llamada Mariel, y Natalie y yo- la sorpresa se incrementó en todos a medida que la historia avanzaba

-después nos hicimos novios y poco tiempo después de mi cumpleaños 19, veía que Natalie se comportaba de una manera muy extraña, pensé que ya no me quería y cuando se lo reclame después de una borrachera ella me dijo que estaba embarazada y que pensaba que yo ya no la querría si me lo decía yo… le dije que la amaba- confeso tras una pequeña risa – me pueden imaginar siendo padre con 19 año con lo irresponsable que era en esa época- Sirius rio y sus tres acompañantes también soltaron una pequeña risa, Hermione con los ojos aguados

-nos casamos poco después y ese mismo día James anuncio que también se casaría con Lily, a pero después las cosas se complicaron, los padres de Mariel fueron asesinados y su hermana menor desapareció de la faz de la tierra, además cuatro compañeras de Natalie se convirtieron en Mortifagas, de la nada la amiga de Natalie que se me hacía familiar incluida, al final resulto que si la conocía era nada más y nada menos que Thabatta Dellay, su nombre solo me resultaba familiar, al igual que su rostro hasta que Tania menciono que ella era de Rumania pues su padre era un importante político mágico de allá, cuando dijo eso se me vino a la mente una de las ultimas discusiones con mi madre, y todo encajo su madre era Siena Tresh y Thabatta era la chica con la que mi madre me había comprometido y ahora junto a su hermana Antonelli habían traicionado a mi esposa- las sorpresas para el Trio de Oro no acababan y es que el mundo era un pañuelo

-poco después James anuncio que también iba a ser padre y poco después de tu nacimiento, Natalie me dijo que de nueva cuenta estaba embarazada, esta vez fue una niña, pero para cuando nació todo se había complicado- en toda la historia Sirius no había dejado de beber

-Mariel había desaparecido y nadie sabía dónde estaba, Peter la buscaba pero decía no haber rastro de ella, intentamos buscar a su hermana, Marianne pero tampoco aparecía, James y Lily se escondían y planeaban hacer el hechizo Fidelio, y la prima más cercana a James, a la que él consideraba una hermana se había fugado con un mortifago también Tania se había ido y no sabíamos porque, cuando mi hija cumplió los tres meses de vida, hubo una reunión de la Orden, se suponía que Natalie llegaría un poco tarde pues iría por nuestros hijos a casa de James, pero no llego ni por ellos ni a la reunión yo estaba preocupado pero pensaba que quizás se había entretenido hablando con Lily- a este punto todos estaban preocupados

-antes de que saliera a buscarlas, llego Lily con James llorando, junto con los Longbottom que también se escondían, entre lágrimas me dijeron que a Natalie le habían tendido una trampa, Alice dijo que recibió una carta donde le decían que me tenían y que sería torturado, la citaban en un lugar alejado y desierto, la carta era firmada por Antonelli Dellay, Natalie fue a la cita… Bellatrix la mato- confeso con lágrimas en los ojos, Hermione y Harry también lloraban

-era solo una trampa y a pesar de que Natalie era muy fuerte ellos la superaban en número, poco después de que la batalla comenzara llegaron aurores alertados por un mago que viajaba por ahí, Alice y Frank estaban entre ellos, Natalie y Antonelli nunca se llevaron bien, incluso creo que se odiaban pero no pensé que llegaran a tanto, Frank siempre dijo que había algo raro en toda esa situación, a pesar de que Natalie murió dejo mal herida a Antonelli pero un mortifago se la llevo antes de que se desangrara, los aurores llegaron muy tarde, había unos muertos y a otros los detuvieron los aurores, pero la mayoría huyo- también Ron había comenzado a llorar

-fue muy duro superar su muerte pero lo hice por mis hijos después de eso, sucedió la muerte de tus padres Harry y yo fui recluido en Azkaban sin juicio- termino su historia entre lágrimas y un poco ebrio

-¿Qué paso con Antonelli y su hermana?- pregunto Hermione entre lágrimas aun

-cuando Voldemort cayo fueron apresadas, pero House, el director de Santinny, declaro que eran espías suyas, pues algunos alumnos de Santinny fueron asesinados y por eso decidió intervenir, dijo "si no puedes con el enemigo úneteles y acaba con ellos desde adentro" así que infiltro a cuatro de los suyos Antonelli Dellay, Thabatta Dellay, Anyelique Blansh y Marco Reez que finieron ser Mortifagos, fueron liberados, pues House mostro pruebas-

-¿aparecieron las amigas de tu esposa?- pregunto de nuevo la castaña

-Tania solo vino cuando el entierro de Natalie pero no dijo nada, ni siquiera lloro solo puso una rosa en su féretro, Remus e confeso porque se fue, me dijo que le había dicho que estaba embarazada de él y Remus se asustó tanto pensando que él bebe heredaría su licantropía que le dijo que debí abortarlo y Tania se fue Natalie pensaba que quizás se iría a Japón con sus familiares- los tres se horrorizaron ante lo que quería hacer Remus

-¿Cómo pudo Remus siquiera proponerlo?- pregunto Harry decepcionado de quien el consideraba un tío

-tal vez ustedes no lo comprendan pero lo único que él quería es que ese bebe no sufriera, como él lo hizo, saben que no le permitieron entrar a la Academia de Aurores por ser lo que es, era muy difícil encontrar un trabajo para él, no quería lo mismo para él o ella aclaro Sirius pero se notaba que él tampoco estaba de acuerdo con su amigo

-Mariel también apareció, al parecer un día descubrió la marca tenebrosa en el brazo de la rata traidora y este para evitar que hablara la mantuvo encerrada pero ella se escapó, me fue a visitar a Azkaban, ella era la madrina de mi hijo junto con James y Lily y Remus de la niña por lo que Mariel obtuvo la custodia de los dos- los tres jóvenes se limpiaban las lagrimas

-cuando la vi llevaba una carriola con dos niñas y a mi hijo de la mano, me conto todo y me pidió perdón por no poder ayudarme, y me presento a alguien, una niña hermosa hija suya y de Peter, me dijo que quería que yo fuera el padrino y me pidió que no le guardara rencor a ella por lo que sus padres me hicieron, me dijo que ella estaba enferma pero que buscaría a su hermana que ella estaba segura de que yo algún día seria libre y cuando eso sucediera que buscara a mis hijos y me hiciera cargo de ellos y que si no era mucho pedir también de su hija- los tres estaban sorprendidos pues no se imaginaban una hija de Colagusano y tampoco que el llegara a ser tan malvado

-de Marianne no supe nada salvo que al poco tiempo de la visita de Mariel recibí una carta en la que me decía que su hermana se encontraba en América pero no me dijo mas- explico con voz débil

-¿Qué sabes de tus hijos, Sirius?- pregunto Harry con temor de lastimar a su padrino más, el suspiro

-cuando escape de Azkaban solo me concentre en encontrar a Peter, después de que la rata escapara de nuevo, fui a América a intentar averiguar algo, pero nada ni rastro de Marianne después le pregunte a Remus y él me dijo que lo único que sabía era que Mariel murió, al parecer en verdad estaba muy enferma- respondió muy afligido

-¿y el hijo de Remus?- pregunto Ron que se había mantenido en silencio durante toda la historia

-hija, fue niña, Tania también murió, al parecer si se fue a Japón a una aldea, fue atacada por un hombre lobo y no sobrevivió, fue llamado por la custodia y allí la conoció, se quedó con una prima de Tania y Natalie, llamada Suzanne- respondió el animago con pesadez

-¿entonces no sabes dónde están tus hijos?- pregunto Hermione con lastima

-lo sé, a ninguno de los dos fue enviada la carta de Hogwarts, pero ambos son magos de eso estoy seguro, así que supuse que fueron a Santinny- respondió esta vez con una pequeña sonrisa

-¿estás seguro?- pregunto Harry y es que después de lo que le dijeron Ron y Neville eso en lugar de alegrarlo lo preocupaba

-más que eso Harry ellos están aquí en Hogwarts junto con la hija de Bellatrix, la hija de Remus y Tania, la hija de Peter y Mariel, la hija de Regulus, la hija de Snape, junto con la sobrina de James, los hermanos de Antonelli y Thabatta, los hijos del Ministro de Magia de España, junto con tu hermana Ron y más…- respondió con una sonrisa y ante la estupefacción de el Trio de Oro…

Si definitivamente Ginebra Weasley había vuelto y con el Trio de Oro menos esperaba…

En la Torre Sur todo era silencio y en las salas asignadas para cada colegio todos los alumnos dormían en sus respectivas habitaciones, solo en una la mayoría de los alumnos estaban levantados y formaban un circulo ante una mujer que se sumía en el silencio y solo miraba por la ventana, donde se podía ver la luna que solo con su luz iluminaba la lúgubre sala

-¿Cuál es el plan? ¿Ya entramos al castillo?- pregunto un chico pelinegro de los alumnos mayores en esa sala, pero nadie respondió

-el Lord Oscuro ha vuelto y ya todo mundo lo sabe, eso le da desventaja- comenzó un discurso la profesora que se encontraba viendo por la ventana

-ya saben que tienen que hacer, el Elegido es nuestro objetivo, junto con sus dos inseparables amigos, no admitiré un fracaso, nadie debe descubrir nuestro verdadero objetivo en Hogwarts… intenten acercarse a ellos, ganarse su confianza y entonces actuaremos, no permitiré una falla ¿entendieron?- pregunto dirigiéndoles una pequeña mirada

-pero como aremos eso, no confiaran en mi sabiendo de quien soy hija- hablo una de las chicas que aparentaba menos edad que el primero en hablar

-creo que la mayoría tendremos ese problema- murmuro otra chica

-tal vez pero esfuércense en lograrlo- no fue un pedido fue una orden – pero creo que tú, Ginebra, no tendrás ese problema siendo hermana de Weasley, así que intenta que también confíen en ellos- volvió a ordenar girándose de nuevo a mirar por la ventana

-¿me pides que traicione a mi hermano?- pregunto la muchacha pelirroja asiendo reír a la mayor

-si te pido que "traiciones" a tu hermano pero sé que no es un sacrificio para ti, sabes lo que tienes que hacer con Potter-volvió a girarse y comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta–no falles porque sabes que yo esa clase de errores no las admito- comento antes de dejar la habitación.

-suerte, Ginebra- susurro una chica rubia antes de dejar la habitación que poco a poco se fue quedando vacía

-cómo hacer para acercarme al Trio de Oro si eso es prácticamente imposible… claro que eso a Cruella no le importa mientras la misión salga bien… esto se ha complicado y no creo que salga bien librada de la misión "Fuera el Elegido"- murmuro aparentemente enojada antes de también abandonar la habitación dejándola en completo silencio…

/9/9/9/9/9/9/9/9/9/9/9/9/9/9/9/9/9/9/9/9/9/9/9/9/9/9/9/9/9/9/9/9/9/9/9/9/9/9/9/9/9/9/9/9/9/

**Hola, como ven los capítulos ya son más largos.**

**Pobre de Sirius ¿Por qué sufrirá tanto? Jajajajaja y que me dicen de la charla en la Torre Sur, la verdad necesitaba un lugar para que se quedaran y elegí la torre… Sirius ha revelado la mayor parte de los acompañantes de la pelirroja Weasley, ya se resolvió el quien pero falta el cómo, cuándo y más importante aún el por qué… en este capítulo se aclaran muchas dudas.**

**HARRYSEX:**_ cómo puedes ver los capítulos son más largos, dime ahora que crees Ginny y la hija de Bellatrix ¿serán malas? Pero recuerda que las apariencias engañan o ¿quizás no? La verdad pensé que sería un poco aburrido si fueran a los colegios ya conocidos en el Torneo de los Tres Magos además de que me parece que Ginny no encaja en ninguno de ellos, para que Harry y Ginny se relacionen todavía falta por que como ves ahí mucho de donde sacar jajaja pero primero serán pequeños acercamientos, gracias por tu consejo y por Neville no te preocupes que ya le tengo su pareja desde que me llego la idea del Fic. De nada y muchas gracias a ti._

**BLACK:**_ cómo puedes ver el pobre de Sirius no la ha pasado nada bien, quien sabe por qué sufre tanto, Ginny no tardo tanto en aparecer pero al parecer viene muy cambiada, Ginny y la hija de Bellatrix ¿serán malas? Tal vez si tal vez no pero las apariencias engañan jajaja ya están más largos y seguirán creciendo. Yo creo que el acercamiento entre Harry y Ginny será lento ya que han pasado años sin verse, lo de que tienen que ver Sirius y la profesora pelirroja se aclara en el siguiente capítulo y tú tampoco e preocupes por Sirius que su pareja ya está asignada desde el inicio y en cuanto a la novia como puedes leer no era novia era esposa y tuvo un final trágico, el pobre de Sirius tiene muy mala suerte. De nada y muchas Gracias a ti._

**Alas De Fuego:**_ las pistas en el capítulo 4 sobre las acompañantes de Ginny eran 1.- la reacción de Malfoy al ser nombrados los colegios participantes en el Torneo y 2.- la asistencia de Snape al entierro de la profesora por lo que ella si tenía que ver. Como ves varis misterios se resuelven entre ellos la mayoría de los acompañantes de Ginny. Esta es la historia de la que hablaban Sirius y Severus pero por supuesto desde el punto de vista de Sirius así que por la verdadera historia tendrán que esperar un poco. Todos me preguntan si la hija de Bellatrix es malvada y te contestare igual que a ellos no se sabe tendrás que esperar pero que impresión te ha dado con lo poco que se sabe de ella aunque recuerda las apariencias engañan. Qué bueno que acertaste, la historia de Santinny si la contare pero más adelante, y ahí te enteras si es una maldición o no. Soy mayor. Adiós y gracias. PD. ¿Quién no te dejo conectarte?_

_**Gracias por leer pero les agradecería mas si me dejaran un Review mínimo para decirme lo mala que soy escribiendo, doy tanta vergüenza que no merezco ni eso =C**_

_**Fanny**_


	10. Una Velada Interesante I

**HARRY POTTER Y EL TORNEO DE LAS SIETE VARITAS**

**Disclaimer: ni Harry Potter ni sus personajes me pertenecen solo la trama.**

**Este FanFiction es inspirado en las**** películas**** de Harry Potter.**

**Una Velada Interesante I**

-más que eso Harry ellos están aquí en Hogwarts junto con la hija de Bellatrix, la hija de Remus y Tania, la hija de Peter y Mariel, la hija de Regulus, la hija de Snape, junto con la sobrina de James, los hermanos de Antonelli y Thabatta, los hijos del Ministro de Magia de España, junto con tu hermana Ron y más…- respondió con una sonrisa y ante la estupefacción de el Trio de Oro…

-¿SNAPE TIENE UNA HIJA?- preguntaron Ron en un grito

-¿TENGO UNA PRIMA?- esta vez fue Harry quien grito

-¿EL MINISTRO DE MAGIA DE ESPAÑA?- pregunto Hermione también gritando

-irónico ¿no?- pregunto Sirius -¿recuerdas Harry que te mencione a una prima de tu padre al que él veía como hermana que se fugó con un mortifago?- Harry asintió ante la pregunta de su padrino

-pues después de eso nadie supo de ella hasta que fue a buscar a tu padre Harry, pero James la corrió poco después tanto Anabella, la prima de James y su esposo murieron, algunos dicen que tratando de desertar- aclaro el animago ante la atenta mirada de su ahijado

-¿qué paso con ella?- pregunto Harry era increíble que hubiera orto Potter vivo y el no estuviera enterado

-si te refieres a la hija de Anabella, lo único que sé es que fue acogida por un orfanato, no más- contesto el Black con una sobra de dolor en su voz mientras el Potter que tenía ante el bajaba la mirada también era increíble la mala suerte que tuvieron el y su prima solo esperaba que a ella le hubiera ido mejor que a el

-sobre la hija de Quejicus solo sé que su madre era Anyelique Blansh, la compañera de Natalie que también se convirtió en mortifaga, hasta hace poco daba clases en Santinny pero el año pasado después de que se revelara que Voldemort si había vuelto atacaron a Puerto Trisire que es el pueblo adjunto a Santinny y en el ataque murió Anyelique, creo que Severus fue al velorio y hasta se quedó con la custodia-

- y en cuanto a los hijos del Ministro de Magia de España, no tengo nada que decir no los conozco pero su padre es muy poderoso, durante generaciones de esa familia se acostumbró ser Ministro y no solo mágico de echo el ministro de Magia también es el ministro muggle- aclaro Sirius ante la mirada impresionada del Trio, sobre todo de la chica

-¿no será muy pesado, manejar los dos mundo?- pregunto Hermione impresionada

-debe pero en verdad no lo sé, él también es un Santinny de echo su esposa fue asesinada por Mortifagos, dejo a dos niños gemelos, de la edad de mi hijo- respondió con calma

-¿Sirius? ¿Dijiste que tu hermano tuvo una hija?- pregunto tímidamente Harry, asimilando la información dada

-Si, después de que yo me fui de casa, mi madre comprometió a Regulus con Antonelli que era solo un año menor que él, siempre creí que ella influyo para que mi hermano se convirtiera en Mortifago, aunque la mayor culpa la tuvieron mis padres- comenzó a contar con dolor que después se transformó en enojo

-entonces, tu hermano ¿tuvo una hija con ella?- pregunto con el ceño fruncido Hermione

-No, al parecer Regulus le puso el cuerno con otra de las seguidoras de Voldemort, al parecer una vampira completa, eso lo supe antes de caer en Azkaban por mi madre, pero después de que la vampiresa fuera detenida por el Ministerio de Magia, Antonelli abogo por ella y fue liberada desde entonces no sé nada de ella- respondió en un suspiro, realmente se veía afectado

-y de los hermanos de Thabatta y Antonelli ¿Qué sabes?- pregunto Ron que lucía afligido

-absolutamente nada, para mí fue una sorpresa saber de su existencia- contesto al parecer también deprimido

- ¿y la hija de Bellatrix?- pregunto de nuevo Ron,

-después de que Bellatrix y el imbécil de su marido fueran llevados a Azkaban, ella se fue con unos parientes de su padre a Alemania pero de vez en cuando viene a visitar a los Malfoy- dijo Sirius con desagrado a un pálido Ronald

-Ron ¿estás bien?- pregunto Hermione pues la palidez del Weasley era enfermiza

-no te das cuenta Hermione, mi hermana está rodeada de hijos de Mortifagos- contesto aun pálido

-estoy seguro que tu hermana estará bien, Ron, no te preocupes- trato de tranquilizarlo el Black sin mucho éxito

-Sirius tiene razón, Ron yo la vi bien cuando te fue a saludar- ¨más que bien¨ pensó el peli azabache intentando ayudar a su padrino y tranquilizar a su pelirrojo amigo

-y eso que no sabes lo peor- comento de nuevo Sirius, haciendo que los tres jóvenes lo miraran atentamente

-¿recuerdan que les dije que Anyelique Blansh era profesora de Santinny?- el Trio asintió con la cabeza temerosos –pues no es la única, también Thabatta, Marco y Antonelli que ahora se empeña en que la llamen por su primer nombre- termino haciendo que Ron hiciera lo impensable: ponerse más pálido

-es que Dumbledore está loco ha llenado a Hogwarts de Mortifagos- reprocho Hermione alterada

-lo se Hermione pero Dumbledore dice confiar en ellos, pero claro que los demás no estamos de acuerdo, pero que podemos hacer- concordó el profesor con tono de resignación -deberían de irse a dormir ya es muy tarde- agrego señalando al reloj que colgaba en la pared detrás de su escritorio, y el Trio vio sorprendido que ya era media noche así que se pusieron de pie dispuestos a retirarse.

-Sirius solo por curiosidad ¿Cuál es el primer nombre de Antonelli?- pregunto Ron ya un poco más tranquilo y menos pálido, Sirius suspiro y los otros dos chicos lo vieron curiosos

-su nombre es Cruella- respondió ante la mirada sorprendida de los Gryffindor

-¿Por qué alguien le pondría ese nombre a su hija?- pregunto Harry sorprendido

-¿por la misma razón que tenían los padres de Snape para ponerle Severus?- pregunto como respuesta Ron, a lo que la castaña y el peli azabache asintieron de acuerdo

-en realidad es una tradición en la familia Dellay poner ese tipo de nombres a las mujeres de la familia, igual que a los hombres ponerle nombres que comiencen con ¨I¨- aclaro encogiéndose de hombros

-que raras tradiciones tienen las familias sangre pura- comento Hermione al descuido

-solo sucede con familias muy antiguas- agrego Sirius concordando con ella

-exacto, la familia Black pone nombres de constelaciones- dijo Ron

-los Potter ponen como segundo nombre a los hijos el nombre del padre- prosiguió Sirius impresionando a Harry

-los Malfoy también ponen el nombre del padre a sus hijos, y solo tienen un hijo, por lo general varón-

-los Longbottom ponían los nombres de los abuelos a sus hijos-

-¿y los Weasley? ¿Qué tradición tienen?- pregunto Hermione curiosa

-esa me la guardo- contesto Ron sonriendo

Después de eso los tres salieron por la puerta rumbo a la torre Gryffindor cuidándose de no ser vistos.

A la mañana siguiente el Trio de Oro se levantó temprano a las 9 tenían que reunirse con sus cuatro profesores asesores para que estos les dieran los horarios de sus clases y los nombres de cada participante del Torneo junto con los nombres de los cuatro profesores que los acompañaban.

A las nueve en punto los 19 alumnos estaban reunidos en la sala de profesores donde estos a la cabecera de la mesa en la que estaban empezaban su discurso repitiéndoles las reglas del Torneo

-el primer partido de Quidditch sera en tres semanas- dijo McGonagall al final del discurso

-¿Cuándo será el primer partido de Hogwarts, Profesora?- pregunto Hermione claramente nervios ya que ella era una declarada anti Quidditch

Como toda respuesta la profesora comenzó a repartir entre los alumnos una hoja con las fechas de los partidos así como que colegio jugaría contra quien, aunque las reglas indicaban que todos jugarían una única vez contra cada uno de los colegios participantes.

El primer partido del Torneo seria el 26 de Octubre entre Beauxbatons y Tantum Mundare, precedido del partido entre Hogwarts y Dimitrie, el último antes de las vacaciones de navidad sería el de Santinny y Durmstrang.

-profesora ¿qué hay de las pruebas?- pregunto Padma que lucía tan nerviosa como Hermione

-como ya dije antes cada colegio pondrá tres pruebas que serán alternadas la primera prueba la pondrá el colegio sede, es decir Hogwarts- esto pareció aliviar a todos pues todos pensaron que era mejor malo conocido que bueno por conocer

-¿y eso cuándo será?- pregunto Theodoro Nott mirando directamente a Snape, McGonagall repitió su acción repartiendo de nueva cuenta hojas esta vez con las fechas de las pruebas del Torneo.

Antes de las vacaciones de navidad cada colegio pondría una prueba comenzando por Hogwarts.

-deben tener en cuenta que no en todas las pruebas participaran todos abra veces que solo uno o dos participen- todos se voltearon a ver de reojo.

-esta noche se hará la fiesta para que se presenten y convivan los participantes- dijo Hagrid hablando por primera vez desde que la reunión comenzó

-antes les daremos los nombres por escrito pero en la reunión los verán personalmente- completo Sirius mientras McGonagall, de nueva cuenta, repartía hojas a cada alumno presente

-mañana se iniciaran las clases, ya todos tienen la información que necesitan y estecen preparados para lo que ocurra en la velada, ya que será dada la última regla del Torneo- fue lo último que dijo Snape antes de salir de la sala dando por finalizada la reunión, Snape fue seguida por los Slytherin, poco a poco la sala se quedó vacía.

En los jardines de Hogwarts, bajo un árbol, momentos después se encontraban el Trio de Oro acompañados de Neville y Luna, leyendo las hojas proporcionadas por la jefa de Gryffindor.

-por lo menos ahora sé a qué colegio va la hija de Bellatrix- murmuro Neville, después de la sorpresa inicial ya que debían admitir que los nombres de los participantes eran de lo más curiosos pero después de que el Trio les contaran a sus amigos que en verdad tanto Snape como Sirius y Remus tenían hijas, al igual que la rata traidora. Además de la prima de Harry.

-esta competencia será difícil- murmuro Hermione y sus amigos la vieron con una mirada que decía claramente ¨apenas te das cuenta¨.

-los más difíciles, serán los de Santinny, mira que hasta los hijos del Ministro de Magia están involucrados- hablo Ron que como sus amigos (y nosotros) sabemos era muy inseguro.

-pues por algo la fama que se cargan- agrego Neville que leía las hojas que tenía en la mano.

-¿te refieres a la fama de ¨sufridores eternos¨?- pregunto Hermione con sarcasmo llenando sus palabras, estaba claro que ella no se tragaba los lemas y rumores de Santinny

-NO- gritaron Ronald y Neville disgustados con la mente tan cerrada de la chica

-ellos se refieren a otra cosa- hablo Luna con una sonrisa típica de su persona, el Peli azabache y la castaña la vieron con rostro de pregunta –dicen que si entras a Santinny siendo rico, en cuanto a dinero se refiere, sales muy rico, pero si entras a Santinny pobre, también refiriéndose a dinero, sales rico- respondió Luna a la pregunta no dicha, por lo menos con palabras.

-eso es absurdo- rio Hermione de nuevo incrédula

-Hermione, es enserio, la mayoría de gente que entra a Santinny son de familias poderosas, grandes e influyentes en diferentes ámbitos- hablo el pelirrojo negando con la cabeza

-aja, entonces no entras a Santinny, por que estés destinado a sufrir, sufrir y sufrir si no porque bienes de una familia bien acomodada- digo Hermione con tono de obviedad y sonrisa de suficiencia

-estas equivocada Hermione, si vienen de familias conocidas pero por lo general son la oveja negra de la familia o descienden de una, la mayoría tienen un ante pasado que fue a este colegio, e incluso por lo general les falta uno o ambos padres- dijo Luna, aunque no convenció a la castaña.

-entonces ¿los 19 participantes de Santinny vienen de familias poderosas?- pregunto Harry curioso y un poco asustado

-no precisamente poderosas pero si muy conocidas- contesto Neville, mientras Luna y Ron asentían

-por ejemplo, los Weasley, que son la familia de magos más grande del Reino Unido, además de las pocas de sangre pura que, aunque a ellos no les importa eso, no se han mezclado con muggles- dijo Luna con naturalidad

-además ya lo dijimos Hermione de ahí sales rico porque ales rico- dijo Ron sonrojado hasta las orejas y haciendo referencia a las palabras de Luna

-¿Cómo podría ser eso?- pregunto Hermione levantando una ceja en signo de interrogación

-el fundador de Santinny era muy rico tanto en el mundo Muggle como en el mágico, sus madre era de unas de las familias más poderosas de Europa, claro en el mundo de la magia, pero el padre la desheredo, la desconoció como hija y la dejo en la calle, después ella se casó con un hombre muy rico e influyente del mundo muggle, pero un mago oscuro termino con toda su familia a excepción de él, su abuelo materno le pidió perdón y al morir él se quedó con ambas fortunas, dicen que viajo por todo el mundo, se peleó con una manada de centauros, fundo el colegio, se casó y tuvo tres hijos, ahora no hay un solo descendiente de Santinny así que todo el oro se lo quedo el colegio pero cada año la fortuna aumenta pues los ex alumnos hacen jugosas donaciones, además de todo lo que invierten en negocios, por eso es que todos dicen que los alumnos de Santinny son fresitas y niños mimados- contesto Neville sorprendiendo a Harry y Hermione

-deberíamos ir a arreglarnos para la reunión de esta noche- si Luna no lo hubiera mencionado los cuatro chicos habrían olvidado que por la noche se haría una ¨fiesta¨ para que los participantes convivieran.

-Luna tiene razón- dijo Hermione poniéndose de pie para encaminarse a la torre Gryffindor.

Los tres chicos la siguieron pero Luna se despidió de ellos para ir a la torre de Ravenclaw.

Más tarde en la habitación de los chicos en la torre de Gryffindor un Harry Potter ya vestido con su túnica de gala esperaba a que Ron saliera del baño para ir al salón donde se haría la reunión, mientras leía los nombres de los participantes de Santinny, aunque Harry observo que la mayoría eran mujeres, desde que McGonagall le había entregado las hojas su vista había buscado a aquella que llevaba el apeido Potter, desde que Sirius le dijo que no era el único Potter en ese mundo, había buscado ansioso el nombre ya que todavía no podía ponerle un rostro por lo menos ahora tenía un nombre: Tiffany Montague. La única familia aparte de los Dursley que le quedaba.

Al salir Ron del baño llevaba puesta una túnica de gala muy diferente a la que utilizo en su cuarto año para el baile. Las dos se dirigieron juntos al salón ya que Neville y Seamus ya se habían adelantado al entrar los vieron todo decorado con banderas con el escudo distintivo de cada colegio, había varias mesas circulares en una estaban sentados los participantes de Gryffindor, al igual que Hermione, todas las chicas llevaban vestidos de noche.

Harry y Ron se sentaron con ellos, y Harry observo que faltaban todos los estudiantes de Santinny y Dimitrie además de buena parte de Beauxbatons mientras que los estudiantes de los demás colegios ya estaban ahí. En una mesa larga estaban sentados los profesores pero el peli azabache noto que había seis sillas vacías pero que todos los directores a excepción de las dos mujeres ya se encontraban ahí. En una pequeña tarima justamente en frente de su mesa había varios instrumentos musicales que se tocaban solos despidiendo una música tranquila.

En las mesas había varias bebidas y botanas para que los alumnos comieran mientras se servía la cena. Pasando el tiempo los alumnos de Dimitrie llegaron acompañados de su directora y aunque no llevaban el uniforme todos iban vestidos exactamente igual. Las alumnas de Beauxbatons también fueron llegando poco a poco y por lo menos veinte minutos después de la llegada de el pelirrojo y el peli azabache los alumnos de Santinny llegaron acompañados de la maestra pelirroja que a pesar de que debería tener más de 30 años se veía mucho más joven.

-aparte de caracterizarse por ser ¨niños mimados¨ Santinny también lo hace por tener según bastantes revistas, los alumnos y ALUMNAS de mayor buen ver- susurro Ron a Harry cuidando de que Hermione no lo escuchara y recalcando la palabra alumnas, al parecer Ron había olvidado que entre esas alumnas estaba su hermana. Pero Harry no lo había hecho.

Entre las 13 chicas de Santinny una destacaba por el color rojo fuego de su cabello y por la hermosura de su rostro. Ginny iba vestida con un vestido gris tirándole a blanco hasta arriba de las rodillas, con flores negras la parte de abajo del vestido era del mismo negro de las flores al igual que la parte del busto. El cabello lo llevaba suelto y adornado con una pequeña flor.

La profesora pelirroja unió algunas mesas con un movimiento de su varita y los alumnos se sentaron en ella todos juntos.

Cuando la cena estaba por terminar Ginny se acercó a la mesa en la que estaban sentados los Gryffindor sentándose en la silla en la que estaban sentada Parvati Patil y que se había levantado para ir con su hermana Padma.

-¿Qué tal?- pregunto Ginny a Ron que estaba justamente en frente de ella

-bien- contesto el pelirrojo claramente incomodo

-¿no me presentas a tus amigos?- pregunto de nuevo pero su rostro seguía sin reflejar emoción alguna

-supongo que tus profesores debieron de decirte nuestros nombres- dijo Hermione haciendo que la pelirroja dejara de observar a su hermano para verla a ella

-estas en lo correcto sus nombres si más la información no incluía una fotografía de sus rostros para saber quién es quién- respondió la pelirroja con tono formal parecido al que utilizaba su hermano Percy.

Hermione frunció el ceño disgustada ante el comentario de la hermana de su amigo

-amm Seamus Finnigan, Neville Longbottom, Hermione Granger y Harry Potter - dijo Ron señalando a cada uno al mencionar su nombre, Ginny estrechaba la mano de cada uno.

Cuando llego el turno de Harry apenas sus manos se rozaron el peli azabache sintió una corriente eléctrica recorrer su cuerpo desde la yema de sus dedos hasta la planta de sus pies. Harry creyó que la hermana de su amigo sintió lo mismo ya que aparto su mano rápidamente y sus miradas se conectaron.

-Ginny, Ginny- una de las amigas de la pelirroja se acercó a ella llamándola y rompiendo el contacto con los ojos verdes de Potter

-¿Qué sucede Nik?- pregunto la pelirroja a su amiga con los ojos puestos en la esbelta figura que proyectaba la chica enfundada en un vestido negro de tirantes cruzados, y si Harry no se equivocaba su pelo estaba más largo que la última vez que la había visto y caía en bucles sobre sus hombros y espalda.

-¿has visto a Cruella?- pregunto paseando sus ojos por el salón en busca de su profesora

-no, no la eh visto ¿Por qué?- respondió a la vez que preguntaba la séptima hija de los Weasley

-¿Por qué?, porque me aburro a montones, necesito que ponga un poco de diversión a este ambiente en decadencia- dijo con cara de extremo aburrimiento

-¿y que crees que ella podría hacer Nik?- pregunto con tono divertido claramente olvidando la presencia de los demás en esa mesa

-y yo que sé, es la profesora ¿no? Tiene que velar por nuestro bienestar y en este momento nos morimos del aburrimiento- esta vez hablaba con tono de desesperación y volteando a ver la mesa donde estaban sentados los de Santinny que parecian estar a punto de caer dormidos.

-¿has visto a Cruella, Ginebra?- en ese momento llego otra compañera de la pelirroja, esta era rubia y con un vestido sin mangas ni tirantes color rosa

-YO le estaba preguntando ROMILDA- dijo la pelinegra recalcando la primera y última palabra

-es ROMINA, ANIKA- respondió la chica rubia también remarcando los dos nombres, dejando sorprendidos al Trio de Oro.

Ahí delante de ellos estaban la hija de Sirius Black y Peter Pettigrew discutiendo, definitivamente esa sería una velada interesante…

/10/10/10/10/10/10/10/10/10/10/10/10/10/10/10/10/10/10/10/10/10/10/10/10/10/10/10/10/10/

**Lo siento me tarde mucho en actualizar pero es que mi imaginación se mudó a Alaska y no quería volver jajaja además tuve un problema con mi PC, pero en fin aquí está la continuación del Fic.**

**Primero todo mundo quería ver acercamiento entre Harry y Ginny y ahora todo mundo quiere muertos a los de Santinny… se clavaron tanto en eso que no comentaron sobre los acompañantes de Ginny. **

**No sé si se note pero soy malísima describiendo vestidos, tengo la imagen de Ginny, Romina y Anika con sus vestidos pero ¿Cómo se las muestro? Si alguien tiene Face díganme como aparecen para agregarlos al mío y así puedan ver las imágenes de estas chicas.**

**Alas De Fuego: **pues creo que eres de las pocas que no quieren matar a Ginny jajaja pobre pelirroja… como ves en este capítulo salen ya las hijas de Sirius y Peter pero en el siguiente se verán todos y todas, al igual que un poco de la personalidad de cada uno y de los Santinny en general, perdón si te hago esperar mucho pero esta historia en particular Ginny y sus amigos están rodeados de misterios y secretos. En cuanto a la historia de Sirius en verdad es triste y no sé si será contada por Snape pero será contada eso lo juro. Sobre mi edad mmm quizás si o quizás no. Bye.

P.D siento que no te dejara conectarte.

**HARRYSEX: **Me alegra que te haiga gustado el capítulo y si estuvo triste, y te aseguro que será más triste. Y sobre el asesinato en masa no creo que suceda y creo que a la larga veras que no se lo merecen. Aunque sean traidores. Estoy de acuerdo la traición es una de las peores cosas que hay. Totalmente de acuerdo contigo. Gracias a ti.

**BLACK: **me alegra que te parezca interesante y no te preocupes a lo larga… se pondrá más triste, aunque también habrá momentos felices y demás. Lo siento pero habrá cercanía por que el Fic debe continuar y lamento no poder complacerte en lo que a la matanza se refiere. Y si la traición es algo muy feo.

**lauraXD:** gracias y no sabes cómo me alegra que te guste mi historia y que te haigas animado a dejarme tu opinión en un Review. Vamos a ver cómo sale la relación de estos dos chicos. Gracias a ti por leer esta historia. Bss para ti también.

_**Plis déjenme un Review aunque sea chiquito que con eso pago el boleto de mi imaginación que cada vez se va más lejos jajaja en verdad se los agradecería.**_

_**Próximo capítulo: Una Velada Interesante II.**_

_**Avance:**_

_**Harry conoce a su prima y los de Santinny animan la fiesta. Una pequeña charla entre Snape y Cruella escuchada por Harry. Y una plática entre un Longbottom y una Lestrange.**_


	11. Una Velada Interesante II

**HARRY POTTER Y EL TORNEO DE LAS SIETE VARITAS**

**Disclaimer: ni Harry Potter ni sus personajes me pertenecen solo la trama.**

**Este FanFiction es inspirado en las**** películas**** de Harry Potter.**

**Una Velada Interesante II**

-YO le estaba preguntando ROMILDA- dijo la pelinegra recalcando la primera y última palabra

-es ROMINA, ANIKA- respondió la chica rubia también remarcando los dos nombres, dejando sorprendidos al Trio de Oro.

Ahí delante de ellos estaban la hija de Sirius Black y Peter Pettigrew discutiendo, definitivamente esa sería una velada interesante…

-¿cuantas veces te eh dicho que no me llames así Romina?- grito la hija de su padrino alterada y mirando a la rubia

-¿y yo cuantas veces no te eh dicho que no cambies mi nombre por Romilda?- pregunto la hija de la rata traidora de Pettigrew

-ya dejen de pelear siempre es lo mismo con ustedes dos- dijo Ginebra cuando Nik abría la boca dispuesta a contestar la pregunta de la rubia y con tono cansado que daba a entender que eso si pasaba muy seguido

-y no Romina no he visto a Cruella- volvió a responder a la primera pregunta de Romina

-¿Por qué tarda tanto?- pregunto Nik con tono impaciente

-Chicas, Chicas- las tres Santinny fueron llamadas por una cuarta chica de cabello cobrizo que podría incluso parecer pelirrojo y un vestido color morado de un tono muy suave.

-¿y ahora qué?- pregunto Ginebra ya fastidiada por tanta visita en la mesa de Gryffindor

-Ginny ¿recuerdas a ese chico mega guapo que te invito a salir en el Torneo de los Tres Magos?- pregunto la chica prácticamente dando saltos, la pelirroja asintió con una ceja alzada en señal de pregunta –pues me la acabo de topar y me presento a un amigo suyo que me invito a salir quizás podamos tener una cita doble ¿Qué dices?- pregunto con una pequeña risa.

-¿Qué?- dijo Ron al que como buen hermano celoso no le gustaba la idea, la chica recién llegada pareció hasta ese momento darse cuenta de la presencia de los demás en la casa.

-oh siento mi falta de educación, ¿tú debes de ser el hermano mayor de Ginny no?- Ron asintió con desconfianza –mucho gusto yo soy Deborah Lestrange- dijo estirando su mano brazo para estrechar la mano de un choqueado Ronald Weasley que solo atino a observar la mano con más desconfianza de la que tenía antes incluso con un poco de asco parecido al que le tenía a la madre de la joven.

La misma mirada que tenía el pelirrojo se podía ver en los ojos de los demás Gryffindor, e incluso el asco era mayor en el Potter y el Longbottom, además de agregarle enojo y hasta miedo.

La joven al darse cuenta de la reacción de todos cerró su mano y devolvió su brazo al costado de su cuerpo donde había estado antes, ya sin un solo rastro de la sonrisa deslumbrante que tenía al acercarse a la mesa.

-es de mala educación dejar a una persona con la mano extendida ¿acaso no lo sabían?- dijo una voz a espalda de las Santinny que al girarse a mirar de quien era la voz dejaron ver a una chica también rubia y extremadamente hermosa, además de tener un aspecto angelical y sumamente puro e inocente.

-es de mala educación torturar a la gente hasta la locura- respondió Hermione claramente disgustada ante el comentario de la rubia

-ella no hizo nada- respondió Romina tan enojada o más que Hermione

-chicas por favor- pidió la hija de Bellatrix

-no, pero si su madre y sinceramente no queremos tener nada que ver con la mala sangre que debe de correr por tus venas- dijo Harry claramente recordando cuando la madre de la chica casi mata a la única figura paterna, viva, que el recordaba.

La chica Lestrange bajo la mirada para después darse la media vuelta e irse corriendo, chocando contra otra chica que al ver a la primera tan alterada se dirigió hacia la mesa donde estaban los Gryffindor, después de ver desaparecer a la joven entre el mar de gente.

-¿Qué paso?- pregunto algo alterado, era obvio que también era una Santinny. Era una chica alta y de cabellera azabache además de ojos de un oscuro color chocolate que se confundía con el negro. Las chicas de Santinny miraron hacia Harry con ojos acusadores.

-Potter le dijo que tenía mala sangre y que no querían tener nada que ver con ella, claro después de que la chica castaña le recriminara lo que su madre hizo y Weasley le hiciera un desprecio- contesto la rubia hija de Pettigrew a la recién llegada en tono despectivo.

-si de mala sangre hablamos Potter, la tuya es una de las peores, porque la sangre de James Potter corre por tus venas y todos saben que él no era más que un maldito arrogante- dijo la chica con claro odio impregnando sus palabras y reflejado en sus ojos.

Harry se puso de pie inmediatamente y muy furioso ante lo dicho por la desconocida, ya que a nadie le permitía que hablara así de su padre, ni a Snape, ni a ella, ni a nadie.

-no te permito que hables así de mi padre- grito llamando la atención de algunos alumnos cercanos a ellos, sus ojos brillaron en cólera pero la chica no se intimido

-es la verdad, tu padre no era más que eso un maldito arrogante, cobarde y traidor un terco sin remedio, un estúpido sin cerebro-grito poniendo sus manos en la mesa y acercando su rostro a Potter que al terminar la frase saco con rapidez su varita apuntando a la chica con ella, que imitándolo también saco la suya de sabrá Dios donde y apunto al Gryffindor.

También Ron y Hermione sacaron sus varitas al tiempo que se ponían de pie dispuestos a defender a su amigo como siempre lo habían hecho. Al ver esto las chicas Santinny que estaban en la mesa sacaron su varita apuntando a los chicos, con la excepción de Ginny que aunque saco su varita no la empuño contra nadie como s dudara. Pronto los demás Gryffindor también sacaron sus varitas y los Santinny en diferentes puntos del salón hicieron lo mismo hasta que todos los alumnos en el salón tenían su varita fuera y apuntaban a alguien mientras que los profesores intentaban poner orden sin mucho éxito.

-BASTA, BASTA ¿QUE ESTA PASANDO AQUÍ?- grito una Cruella totalmente enojada al entrar al salón y encontrarse a todos apunto de atacarse. Al escuchar el grito de su profesora los Santinny bajaron las varitas y pronto fueron seguidos por los de Tantum Mundare y los Dimitrie.

-ustedes síganme- dijo apuntando a la mesa de Gryffindor, a el Trio de Oro y a las Santinny, después de que el profesor de Santinny le indicara que el pleito había comenzado.

Los ocho chicos los siguieron a la salida hasta que ella se detuvo en un corredor un poco alejado del salón.

-¿Qué fue lo que paso?- volvió a preguntar en un tono que indicaba lo enojada que se encontraba.

Las chicas comenzaron explicarle todas juntas de manera que no se les entendía nada.

-CALLENSE- volvió a gritar la profesora a la cual no se le veía muy contenta.

-Mikeilla ¿quieres decirme que fue lo que paso?- pidió hacia la chica rubia que dijo que tuvo una pequeña discusión con Hermione y que al escuchar el nombre el Trio de Oro supo quién era: Mikeilla Snape Blansh. Los tres suspiraron al unísono.

-vera profesora, estábamos buscándola porque la ¨fiesta¨ estaba muy aburrida cuando me acerque a la mesa donde estaban sentados estos chicos- lo último lo dijo de manera despectiva –para saber si Niki o Romí habían tenido suerte entonces vi como Debí le tendía la mano en forma de saludo a el hermano de Ginny y este la rechazaba, así que me acerque a decirle unas cuantas cosas y esta chica- esta vez apunto hacia Hermione.

-dijo algo sobre que ¨torturar a la gente hasta la locura¨ entonces Potter dijo que Debí tenia mala sangre y que no querían tener nada que ver con ella, entonces Debí se fue corriendo y llego Tiffy a preguntar que le había pasado intercambio unas palabras con Potter y cuando este saco la varita ella también y después Weasley y la otra chica ya la final todos terminamos con la varita en la mano- termino con tono normal y sin darle mucha importancia al asunto.

-¿Qué fue lo que le dijiste a Potter, Tiffany?- le pregunto Cruella a la chica que discutió con Harry dejándolo muy sorprendido. Ella, la chica que había insultado a su padre, era Tiffany Montague su prima.

-solo le dije la verdad, que si Debí tenia mala sangre la suya también era mala, pues su padre era un arrogante, traidor y estúpido- dijo también sin darle mucha importancia.

-no debiste decirle eso- regaño Cruella a Tiffany

-pero es la verdad- dijo enojada haciendo que también Harry se enojara

-eso no te corresponde a ti juzgarlo, así que le pedirás una disculpa a Potter y ustedes tres- dijo señalando a loa Gryffindor – le pedirán una disculpa a Deborah por su comportamiento, no es justo que la juzguen por los errores de su madre- ordeno con tono severo haciendo que todos asintieran.

-eso será mañana, hoy es día de fiesta así que vuelvan al salón- ordeno dándose ella también la vuelta y yendo al lado contrario al salón, a donde ya se encaminaban los alumnos.

-saben que chicos adelántense, yo después los alcanzo- dijo Harry a sus dos amigos que lo vieron extrañados, pero asintieron siguiendo su camino.

El Potter saco de capa de invisibilidad, heredada de su padre, del bolsillo interno de su túnica, y se la puso en los hombros desapareciendo debajo de ella y tomando el mismo camino que la profesora había tomado. No confiaba en ella después de lo que Sirius le había dicho sobre ella y su hermana y presentía que algo planeaba.

Disminuyo el ritmo de sus pasos al verla caminar por el corredor que estaba cerca de la Torre Sur donde se hospedaban los visitantes pero cuando esta estaba a punto de llegar fue interceptada por Severus Snape.

-planeas algo lo sé- dijo al momento en que tomaba su muñeca y la giraba hasta estar frente a frente.

-no sé de qué hablas- contesto con una pequeña sonrisa que a Harry se le antojo maliciosa y sínica

-tu idea de llevar acabo de nuevo este Torneo, es muy sospechosa- ¨así que fue su idea¨ pensó Harry al escuchar las palabras de Snape

-solo quiero seguridad Severus, el lord oscuro nos está cazando- dijo sin borrar su sonrisa al contrario ampliándola mas

-tu y yo sabemos que eso no es cierto solo es un fachada creada por ti para entrar a Hogwarts- dijo mirando detenidamente a el rostro de Cruella buscando una señal de que él tenía razón. Ella solo rio.

-digamos que tienes razón y tengo otro motivo para estar aquí que no sea mi seguridad y la de mis estudiantes, ¿te unes?- pregunto acercándose a él con un gesto coqueto en el rostro

-depende ¿de qué se trata tu plan?- pregunto sin amedrentarse por la expresión del rostro de la mujer que a pesar de tener treinta años no lucia de más de veinte

-se dice el pecado mas no el pecador Severus- rio también de manera coqueta –yo sé quién eres Severus, se dónde está tu lealtad y por lo mismo no sé si me convenga decirte mi plan, no se quizás hasta lo quieras evitar tal vez ¿seas una ventaja? O ¿una desventaja tal vez?- frunció el ceño como si estuviera pensando, para después sonreír

-y según tu ¿Dónde están mis lealtades?- pregunto pero no obtuvo más respuesta que una risa de parte de la profesora quien dio media vuelta ingresando a la torre sur. Snape se dio media vuelta y tomo el camino de regreso al salón siendo seguido por un impresionado Harry.

¿Acababa de ver como una mujer le coqueteaba con Snape? Ahora si lo haba visto todo.

Pero había algo que no encajaba en todo eso. Él también se preguntaba con quién estaba las lealtades de su profesor de pociones, por más que Dumbledore dijera que Snape estaba de su parte y era un espía de la Orden del Fénix, él no estaba del todo seguro. Más bien no confiaba ni un poco en Snape.

Cuando estaban por llegar al salón donde daba lugar la ¨fiesta¨, Harry se detuvo dejando ingresar primero a Snape, para después quitarse la capa y guardarla en el bolsillo. Cuando entro al salón los Santinny parecían más aburridos que cundo él había dejado el salón, y no eran los únicos que parecían aburridos.

Harry busco con la mirada y los encontró sentados con los Ravenclaw y Parvati Patil mirando muy atentamente un punto del salón. Harry siguió su mirada para toparse con la mesa que antes ocupaban los Gryffindor, donde ahora solo estaba sentado Neville en compañía de… Harry se quitó sus gafas para limpiarlas con su túnica y volvérselas a poner, no, no eran sus gafas, Neville estaba hablando muy tranquilamente con Deborah Lestrange.

Rápidamente fue a sentarse con sus amigos, sin dejar de observar a Neville y a Deborah.

-¿desde cuándo están ahí?- pregunto a Ron y Hermione

-desde antes de que llegáramos, según Luna- contesto Ron

-parecen muy tranquilos ¿no?- dijo Harry intrigado y es que no pensaba que Neville podría estar tan tranquilo hablando con la hija de Bellatrix.

-como me gustaría saber de qué hablan- exclamo Hermione curiosa.

**Minutos Antes En El Salón**

La profesora se acababa de llevar al Trio de Oro cuando Seamus se levantó de la mesa que ocupaban los Gryffindor para buscar a Parvati que aún no había vuelto.

-hola- dijo una voz nerviosa detrás de Neville, que se había quedado solo en la mesa de Gryffindor, este voltio por inercia y vio parada a un lado de su silla a la hija de la mujer que tanto daño le había hecho a él y a sus padres.

-¿puedo sentarme?- pregunto la chica pero Neville no respondió así que la chica se sentó en la silla a lado de la del muchacho pelinegro, guardando un silencio nada cómodo, estando así por varios minutos.

-solo la eh visto un par de veces ¿sabes?- dijo la chica dejando desconcertado al chico a lado de ella, que la miraba con la pregunta impresa en los ojos –a mi madre- aclaro haciendo que el desviara la mirada

-siempre me crie con unos tíos de mi padre que me decían que ellos estaban de viaje y que no sabían cuando iban a volver, mi padre me escribía cartas…- comenzó a contar al chico que en realidad no quería oír su historia –ella nunca lo hizo, cundo tenía 8 años leí un periódico viejo en el que se hablaba de la aprensión de mis padres y de lo que habían hecho- continuo justo en el momento en el que Ron y Hermione entraban al salón

-me escape de la casa pero mis tíos sabían a donde iría así que avisaron a los Malfoy, cuando llegue a Inglaterra ellos me interceptaron, yo solo quería saber si era verdad lo que ese periódico decía- dio un suspiro antes de continuar con su historia –tía Narcissa me entendió y me llevo a Azkaban- dijo ante la atenta mirada de Neville

-¿fuiste a Azkaban con 8 años?- pregunto el chico en un susurro apenas audible y tímido, ella soltó una risa amarga

-no fue la mejor experiencia de mi vida ¿sabes?, reconozco que ver a mi padre fue lo mejor, ni siquiera lo recordaba, se impresiono mucho al verme de pie en su celda de Azkaban pero también se alegró- volvió a suspirar como si le costara recordar ese momento –en cambio mi madre, ni siquiera me reconoció, cuando le pregunte sobre lo que leí en el periódico me respondió como si estuviera orgullosa de lo que dijo, y yo sé que en verdad estaba orgullosa de lo que hizo- bajo la mirada avergonzada de la actitud de su madre justo en el momento en que Snape entraba en el salón seguido por Harry.

-volví a Alemania sumamente decepcionada de mi madre y con la promesa de volver a visitar a los Malfoy a los que no había visto nunca en mis cortos 8 años de vida, lo que quiero decirte es, lo siento Neville- dijo viéndolo a los ojos

-sé que eso no remedia lo que ellos hicieron, te puedo asegurar que mi padre no está orgulloso de lo que hizo pero lamento no poder decir lo mismo de mi madre, también quiero que entiendas que yo no tengo la culpa de lo que ellos hicieron, no soy igual a ellos- dijo lentamente como si fuera un niño y no lo entendiera

-tenemos algo en común, aunque tus padres no lo hayan decidido y los míos si, crecimos sin ellos, pero por lo menos tu sabes que tus padres te aman por lo menos por fotografías, en cambio yo estoy segura de que mi madre no me quiera incluso del cariño de mi padre dudo a veces- dijo con abatimiento

-me hubiera guastado crecer con mis padres bien- dijo Neville con dolor

-y a mí que mis padres no fueran Mortifagos- respondió también con dolor reflejados en su voz y en sus ojos

-dame la oportunidad de demostrarte que soy diferente de los Lestrange y los Black, quizás hasta lleguemos a ser amigos- Dijo con una pequeña sonrisa que casi hace sonreír al Longbottom

-¿y para que quieres hacer eso?- pregunto tímido de nuevo

-no me gusta que la gente me odie- dijo borrando su sonrisa

-yo no te odio- y era verdad él no la odiaba tal vez a su madre si pero entendía que no había sido su mano la que empuñara la varita de la que salieron las maldiciones cruciatus que sumieron en la locura a sus padres

-pero tampoco te agrado déjame intentar cambiar eso ¿puedes?- pregunto con una sonrisa a la que Neville considero adorable, como única respuesta la chica recibió un asentimiento de cabeza y una pequeña sonrisa que ella respondió con una sonrisa más amplia que la anterior y más deslumbrante.

La chica haciendo gala de la impulsividad de la que tanto se quejaban sus profesores lo abrazo para sorpresa del chico y de los curiosos que los observaban. Justo en ese momento entraba Cruella por la puerta sonriendo por la imagen dada por el pelinegro y la peli cobriza.

Cruella camino hasta la tarima donde tocaban los instrumentos moviendo su varita par que dejaran de tocar y volviéndola a mover para desaparecer los instrumentos, para después subirse a ella capturando la atención de todos, incluso de Deborah y Neville, además de sacar una sonrisa a los Santinny que veían el final de su aburrimiento.

-QUE TAL SI HACEMOS DE ESTO UNA VERDADERA FIESTA- grito haciendo que los Santinny vitorearan a su profesora, la cual saco una esfera de cristal, parecida a las bolas de cristal que Trelawney usaba en sus clases de Adivinación, de un pequeño saco que colgaba de su vestido, la giro y lanzo al aire donde se detuvo desprendiendo luces de todos colores hasta que se quedó totalmente quieta para después dejar salir una música que resonaba por todas partes y que hizo que los Santinny se pusieran de pie y se dirigieran al centro de la pista donde comenzaron a bailar al ritmo de la música, incluso algunos de Tantum Mundare comenzaron a bailar ante la mirada extrañada de todos los demás.

Eran contados los alumnos de Santinny que no estaban bailando el chico pelinegro que se había llevado a las amigas de Ginny del GC el primer día y que parecía deprimido acompañado de un chico rubio sumamente serio, Deborah Lestrange que hablaba con Neville y la hija de Snape junto a una chica castaña.

Pronto a Santinny y Tantum Mundare se le unieron en la pista Durmstrang y Dimitrie dejando a los de Hogwarts y Beauxbatons sentados en la mesa mirándolos extrañados e incluso enojados además de un dolor de cabeza provocado por la música.

Media hora después de que la música comenzara Neville se unió a los de Gryffindor y Ravenclaw en la mesa con una mal disimulada sonrisa.

-vaya Neville por fin bienes- dijo Seamus con una pequeña sonrisa

-¿de qué hablas?- pregunto el pelinegro con ingenuidad

- te vimos hablando con Deborah Lestrange- respondió Luna con su habitual sinceridad

-sí, bueno, solo aclaramos algunas cosas- aclaro Neville con las mejillas sonrojadas al captar la mirada picara que le dirigía Seamus

-Neville es que no te das cuenta de que podría ser peligroso tener amistad con ella- dijo a gritos que afortunada tapaba la música

-que sea hija de Bellatrix Lestrange no la hace peligrosa, Hermione- contesto el Gryffindor con frialdad

-además es el enemigo- dijo Hermione con voz baja después de unos minutos analizando la respuesta del pelinegro

-ha mira quien lo dice Hermione, la persona que fue a el baile del Torneo de los Tres Magos con Viktor Krum, el campeón de Durmstrang- apenas las palabras salieron de la boca de su amigo pelirrojo, Harry supo que se avecinaba una nueva pelea entre sus amigos así que el peli azabache decidió centrar su atención en los chicos bailando en la pista de baile.

Fue entonces que se dio cuenta. Ginny no se veía por ninguna parte, tampoco Cruella que debió haberse ido después de poner música con esa extraña esfera de cristal que flotaba en medio del salón.

Cuando iba a preguntar a su amigo, que seguía peleándose con su otra amiga, Dumbledore se puso de pie moviendo su varita para callar la música pero no lo logro, la esfera siguió girando como si nada y desprendiendo música, pero la mayoría que bailaba se detuvo a ver que el profesor Dumbledore quería hablar.

Dumbledore susurro algo a Snape que se levantó de su asiento y salió del salón volviendo momentos después con Cruella que era seguida de la pelirroja Weasley.

La profesora de Santinny hizo un movimiento de mano y la esfera dejo de girar y de emitir música para salir volando a la mano de la profesora que se encaminaba a la mesa donde estaba sentada su hermana.

-Bien, creo que es hora de que sea dada la última regla del Torneo…- comenzó el profesor dejando a todos intrigados y nerviosos con su pausa.

Seria dada la última regla del Torneo de las Siete Varitas que cambiaría la vida de muchos de los presentes en ese salón de fiestas, tanto alumnos como profesores.

/11/11/11/11/11/11/11/11/11/11/11/11/11/11/11/11/11/11/11/11/11/11/11/11/11/11/

**HOLA… Lo siento pero los problemas con mi PC continúan pero parece que ya se arregló.**

**Aquí está la segunda parte el capítulo ¨Una Velada Interesante¨ espero que les haiga gustado y muchas gracias por sus Review, son muy apreciados y mi motivación. Igual gracias a los que me agregan a sus favoritos y me ponen en alerta.**

**HARRYSEX: **qué bueno que te gusto el capítulo anterior y espero no decepcionarte con este capítulo. Mucha razón con lo de los líos familiares, pero déjame decirte que solo sabes la versión de Sirius. En este capítulo se agrega un poco de la historia de Deborah. Yo espero que pueda plasmar la historia de cada familia en papel, porque aunque tengo la idea no es lo mismo pensarlo que escribirlos. Gracias por tu Review.

**Alas De Fuego:** Hola, espero no decepcionarte con el capítulo y me alegra que el anterior te haiga gustado. Falta para que los planes de Cruella salgan a la luz. Intentare que la historia te cuente la tradición de los Weasley, o por lo menos la que yo me imagine de esta familia. Pues a ver cómo le hago con las imágenes. Espero que no te parezca mucho tiempo sin actualizar. Algunos me lo han dicho pero no creo que yo sea mala, quizás más adelante te los diga pero soy joven. Bye y gracias por tu Review.

**BLACK: **me alegra que te haiga parecido interesante. Como vez la relación de Harry con su prima no va muy bien que digamos. ¿Reunión de traidores? Buen nombre, y digamos que sí, el plan va en marcha jajaja. Te aseguro que los de Santinny sufrirán como el mismo lema de Review.

**potter: **tienes razón, pero hasta ahorita solo ha dado muestras de saber que Sirius tiene un hermano que se llama Regulus de lo que se entera en La Orden Del Fénix ¿estoy mal? Gracias por el Review y por la aclaración intentare investigar que sabe Harry antes del Príncipe Mestizo de Regulus. Gracias de nuevo.

**Ilianailoveyou: **aquí tienes la continuación y espero te guate, lamento la demora. Gracias por tu Review.

**Gracias por sus Review que me alimentan mi alma de escritora. Espero su opinión de este capítulo.**

_**Siguiente Capitulo: La Última Regla Del Torneo.**_

_**Avance:**_

_**La última regla será dada, lo que provocara la sorpresa y nerviosismo de todo Hogwarts. Conversación entre Cruella y el hijo de Sirius Black. Reunión entre los profesores y directores de los seis colegios. Una pequeña charla entre Harry y Ginny que llevara a comprender a Harry la actitud indiferente de la pelirroja.**_

_**Fanny.**_


End file.
